Luz y oscuridad
by fanclere
Summary: AU Cuando la Tierra natal de Emma Swan es destruida por la diosa de la oscuridad esta se embarca en una aventura épica para detenerla, con la ayuda de su hermana y la misteriosa reina elfa Regina. Swanqueen y lanisgaryen
1. Chapter 1

**Ni ouat, goth ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Empiezo este nuevo fic que mezclará personajes de ouat y game of thrones, como siempre espero que lo disfrutéis y que me dejéis vuestra opinión en un mensajito. Quiero dedicar el fic a mis chicas del whatsapp como siempre y en especial a mi petita que lleva esperándolo demasiado.**

**Quiero hacer una mención especial a esthefybautista, porque ella me ha devuelto algo que llevaba perdido demasiado tiempo, me ha devuelto la esperanza y desde ahora en adelante está en mi corazón para siempre, ya lo sabes princesita, te quiero y este fic es para ti.**

**Especial mención también a mi manager cupido que me tiene que hacer famosa, le debo mi felicidad en estos momentos y me faltará tiempo de vida para agradecérselo. **

**Sin más os dejo disfrutar de este nuevo proyecto que espero améis.**

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA REINA Y LA LADRONA.**

Hacía demasiado calor esa noche, la taberna se encontraba abarrotada de gente sedienta y acalorada que degustaba con ahínco sus jarras de cerveza amarga o dulce hidromiel.

Era el lugar perfecto para pasar desapercibido, para que nadie reparara en tu presencia puesto que, entre el gentío, las peleas de borrachos y los gritos y cantos que sonaban por todo el lugar, era el mejor escondite para la joven ladrona, que impaciente esperaba reunirse pronto con quien sea que la hubiera citado en aquel lugar.

Escondiendo su rostro bajo una capa de viaje, capa que escondía también su larga espada con la que solía defenderse en los peligrosos senderos, la muchacha bebía intentando no embriagar sus sentidos mientras escrutaba entre el gentío quién podría ser su misteriosa cita de esa noche.

De pronto, una voz demasiado conocida para la joven muchacha, le hizo sobresaltarse y soltar sin querer el vaso, derramando todo su contenido.

-**Por mucho que te escondas bajo esa capa, siempre seré capaz de reconocerte Emma.**

La joven ladrona palideció en el acto y una sombra se posó en su mirada aguamarina mientras miraba el rostro de su misteriosa cita. Ante ella se alzaba imponente la Reina de las Aguas, su medio hermana a la que hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía.

-"Algo demasiado turbio ha tenido que ocurrirte para que acudas a mí, puesto que dudo que me echaras de menos, ¿Me equivoco Cercei?"

-**No te equivocas, algo ha ocurrido, algo demasiado terrible y no sé por dónde empezar.**

-"Empieza por el principio hermanita"

-**¿Recuerdas los cuentos que nos contaban de niñas sobre el reino del Fuego? ¿Sobre la diosa oscura y su ejército de dragones capaces de reducir a cenizas el mundo?**

-"Los recuerdo, mas ¿Qué tiene que ver un cuento para asustar a los niños con nuestro encuentro?"

-**No es un cuento Emma, el reino del Fuego está renaciendo de sus cenizas, la diosa oscura ha vuelto.**

-"Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, Cercei. Yo huyo del peligro, no me enfrento a él, si quieres que robe para ti lo haré mas no me metas en empresas de ese calibre"

-**No queda nada de las Aguas, Emma. Está completamente destruida, soy una reina sin reino y, no sé por qué motivo, te estaban buscando a ti.**

-"Pues no me encontrarán, si hay algo que se me dé bien es esconderme"

Emma intentaba disimular el terror que sentía ante las noticias que llevaba su hermana, si bien no sentía las Aguas como su hogar, ella había nacido y se había criado entre sus calles, no se podía imaginar la magnífica ciudad de los ríos completamente destruida y, por otro lado, le aterraba la idea de pensar que la estaban buscando a ella.

Si bien era cierto que su fama como ladrona le había ganado varios enemigos en los tres reinos de Luthien, jamás se había acercado al Fuego, nadie lo hacía, las leyendas te recordaban los peligros que traía esa tierra maldita. ¿Qué diablos querría de ella la diosa oscura? Solo de pensarlo le daban escalofríos.

-**Emma, debemos ir a la tierra del Fuego, es urgente y tú debes acompañarme.**

-"No pienso hacer tal cosa, no pienso ir a ese sitio maldito a buscar la muerte, si vuelve la diosa oscura pues que vuelva, yo no pienso ir a buscarla"

-**Ella se llevó a Tommen, al no encontrarte a ti se lo llevó a él, por eso he venido a buscarte, solo tú puedes salvarlo.**

La cara de la joven ladrona se tornó pálida y sus ojos se ensombrecieron mas conocía bien a su hermana y sus intrigas, no podía fiarse de ella, no confiaba en ella como no confiaba en ningún Lanister.

-"¿Cómo sabes que me busca a mí? Por lo que tengo entendido ella codicia la destrucción de todo el reino, si ha destruido las Aguas quizás sea porque quería y no buscándome"

Cercei la miro, con esa mirada azul oscuro tan profunda, y con un suspiro sacó de su capa un trozo de pergamino amarillento, con aspecto de tener siglos de antigüedad, y se lo tendió a la joven ladrona para terminar de convencerla de que su historia era cierta.

El pergamino estaba escrito en elfo antiguo y Emma no entendió ni una sola palabra, mas no necesitaba saber leer para que se le erizara todo el bello del cuerpo al ver su imagen en el papel, desdibujado por el tiempo podía verse su rostro, inconfundible a pesar de que el tiempo había desgastado el grabado y que las llamas se habían ensañado con él.

-**Dejó esto en la cama del niño cuando se lo llevó, cuando lo vi no entendí que demonios hacía tu cara en un pergamino antiguo, lo único que entiendo de todo esto es que te busca por alguna razón y no parará hasta encontrarte, es capaz de destruír Luthien entera para encontrarte.**

Emma permaneció callada durante unos instantes, sin duda las palabras de Cercei eran ciertas y, aunque ella no entendiera porqué la estaba buscando una diosa que se suponía que no existía, que solo servía para asustar a los niños traviesos, sabía que debía ir a la tierra del Fuego, era su obligación, prácticamente todo su mundo dependía de su decisión y, la vida de su hijo Tommen dependía de ella en esos momentos, debía ser valiente y enfrascarse en una aventura suicida para recuperar aquello que la diosa le había arrebatado, para ayudar a su hermana a recuperar su destruido trono, y para salvar al mundo de una diosa cuyo único objetivo era sumirlo todo en la oscuridad eterna.

-"Esta bien, Hermanita. Iremos a la tierra del Fuego, recuperaremos a mi hijo pero no podemos hacerlo solas"

-**¿Qué propones?**

Con una enorme sonrisa cargada de burla en el rostro, Emma miró a su majestuosa hermana y simplemente le dijo.

-"Pediremos ayuda a mi familia, vivimos en el bosque, espero que su majestad no se sienta intimidada al compartir camino con malhechores y ladrones."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni ouat ni goth ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi petita pues hace ya tiempo que me lo viene pidiendo, a todas mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen que son mi familia y las adoro, a mi morena sexy, a amandis y sus tetis que revolucionan a todo el mundo, a mi manager adorada que cada día la quiero más y le doy gracias a la vida que la pusiera en mi camino, a Natalia, a la sexy voz de Diana etc**

**Especialmente va dedicado a esthefybautista, porque la quiero, porque soy feliz desde que entró en mi vida, porque la admiro como persona, como escritora y porque le da luz a mis días oscuros, ya lo sabe pero no me cansaré de decirlo, princesita te quiero y todo cuanto soy es tuyo, lo sabes.**

**Gracias a los que me leeis y comentáis, se aprecia mucho saber vuestra opinión sobre lo que voy escribiendo.**

**Sin más que añadir os dejo leer, besitos. P.D: Leed a franchiulla, my dark queen y por supuesto a la niña de mis ojos esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 2 LOS RENEGADOS DEL BOSQUE.**

Partieron ambas hermanas cerca del amanecer, se habían entretenido hablando más de la cuenta en la taberna mientras Cercei le contaba con detalles a Emma cómo había acontecido el ataque sobre su reino.

Primero vino la oscuridad, una oscuridad demoníaca que fue apagando una a una cada luz que brillaba en la ciudad de los ríos, empezando por las antorchas de las callejuelas y terminando incluso con el leve brillo de las estrellas, después el frío glacial, anormal en esa época del año, un frío que se fue extendiendo poco a poco, alborotando a los animales y crispando los nervios de los ciudadanos que no entendían qué estaba pasando, a qué se debían estos cambios contra natura en su reino.

Tras el frío vino el silencio, un silencio aterrador que desgarraba las entrañas, provocando escalofríos de pánico en cada uno de los habitantes de la comarca y finalmente, el rugido de los dragones y las llamas. No había lugar dónde esconderse, fueras donde fueras el fuego se extendía, abrasando viviendas, tierras y todo ser vivo que pudiera encontrar. Secando los lagos por su enorme potencia, reduciendo a cenizas la piedra como si fuese madera.

Mientras los pocos supervivientes intentaban apagar sin éxito el eterno incendio de su hogar, un dragón más grande que todos los demás atacó el castillo real, buscando sin éxito a la joven rubia y, al no encontrarla, se llevó al pequeño que llevaba su sangre, dejando en su lugar el viejo pergamino como una señal, dando a entender a quién buscaba y que en caso de no encontrarla, el resto de los reinos correría la misma suerte que el reino de las Aguas.

Ante el relato de lo acontecido en lo que un día fue su hogar, Emma se estremeció de horror. Seguía sin entender por qué la diosa oscura la estaba buscando y se sentía terriblemente culpable por cada muerte ocasionada por esa causa. Si bien ella jamás tuvo afecto a las Aguas, donde siempre fue vista como una bastarda sin honor, una sirvienta en casa de su padre, donde siempre se la señaló y juzgó, donde fue rechaza y herida profundamente en su alma, ella jamás había deseado el mal para sus habitantes.

Temía por su hijo, a pesar de haberlo abandonado nada más nacer, entregándoselo a su hermana como pupilo puesto que así tendría una vida mejor que la de un bastardo sin nombre como ella. Lo amaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón y saberlo en manos de un ser tan temible como la diosa oscura le ponía la piel de gallina.

Viajaban por caminos apartados para no ser descubiertas, completamente en silencio ambas sumidas en sus propios pensamientos, sin saber qué les depararía semejante empresa. Nadie vivo se había enfrentado a la diosa oscura, las leyendas de su nombre tenían siglos de antigüedad, eran tan lejanas que se habían convertido en cuentos y, solo el fantasma del reino del Fuego, dejaba ver que había realidad en medio de esos mitos.

Una cosa estaba clara, si el reino del Fuego resurgía, todo Luthien estaba en peligro de sucumbir a la oscuridad y las llamas puesto que, cuando desapareció la diosa oscura, también lo hicieron los dioses de la luz y la neutralidad, los únicos capaces de enfrentarse a ella y vencerla.

No había forma humana capaz de enfrentarse a un dragón y sus llamaradas, si realmente habían vuelto, estaban perdidos.

Intentando no pensar en la locura que suponía semejante aventura, ambas mujeres se dirigían al hogar de Emma, la profundidad del busque, lugar donde vivían los renegados de la sociedad, bastardos, ladrones, enanos y criaturas sin honor. Todo aquel que la sociedad despreciaba y daba de lado, encontraba su lugar en el bosque, encontraba ahí su familia. Familia a la que Emma iba a acudir para solicitar ayuda en una misión suicida.

Cuando por fin llegaron, el sol estaba a la altura del medio día, habían viajado durante horas, dando rodeos y sin dejar huellas, para que nadie las pudiera seguir. Emma estuvo tentada de vendar los ojos a su hermana para que no descubriera a las autoridades su escondite, pero conociéndola, supo que se perdía en su propio castillo así que se evitó el esfuerzo, por mucho que lo intentara Cercei no podría volver sola al interior del bosque y mucho menos encontrarla.

El campamento estaba levantado sobre los árboles, conectando las cabañas por puentes de madera. La altura era su mejor aliada ante un ataque enemigo puesto que desde lejos los veían acercarse y se preparaban, teniendo siempre una mayor ventaja.

Al llegar, decenas de personas se acercaron alegres hacia los brazos de Emma. Por fin había vuelto su joven líder y seguramente con decenas de historias divertidas sobre su viaje. Mas al ver su rostro serio y descompuesto, todos entendieron que las nuevas que traía no eran agradables y se dispusieron pacientes a escuchar y asimilar lo que fuera que la rubia tenía que narrarles.

-"Hermanos, como sabéis hace unos días recibí un mensaje urgente en el que se me pedía que me reuniera con alguien en la taberna de Thar, a unas leguas de aquí. La persona que me envió dicho mensaje es mi hermana y sus nuevas son cuanto menos terroríficas e inquietantes. Las Aguas ha caído bajo un ataque que tiene la firma de la Diosa Oscura, todo indica que ella y su ejército de dragones han regresado desde el infierno y no va a detenerse en la ciudad de los ríos, como sabemos por los cuentos la diosa ambiciona sumir el mundo entero en su eterna oscuridad y yo no pienso permitirlo, mas no puedo impedírselo sola. ¿Quién de vosotros está conmigo en esta locura?"

Las caras de esos hombres y mujeres se tornaron una máscara de horror ante el relato de la joven ladrona. Todos conocían las leyendas y, si lo que Emma decía era cierto, estaban a punto de entrar en una era de oscuridad y fuego que acabaría con todas sus vidas y de aquellos a quienes amaban.

Muchos de ellos decidieron no creer lo que Emma contaba y quedarse en el bosque donde se sentían a salvo, mas unos cuantos, quizás los más apegados a la joven ladrona se unieron sin pensarlo a su causa, creando un pequeño grupo variopinto que dejó a Cercei bastante preocupada. La reina sin duda esperaba contar con un ejército, con magia, o al menos con más hombres y en lugar de eso tenían un enano centenario, un hombre sin mano, un semielfo malhumorado y una muchacha con el pelo rojo como el fuego.

Emma se dedicó a hacer rápidamente las presentaciones para poder ponerse en marcha en seguida, parecía completamente segura, se fiaba de esa gente como para encomendarles su propia vida.

-"Renegados, esta es mi medio hermana, Cercei reina de Las Aguas o lo que queda de el reino. Cercei, ellos son Flint el enano, un genio en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Kilian el pirata, solo tiene una mano pero es letal, Hood el semielfo, despreciado por humanos y elfos por igual, siempre está enfadado pero su puntería es envidiable y por último Ruby, mujer lobo, todos quieren matarla mas sus sentidos como criatura del bosque nos serán de gran utilidad."

Una vez presentados, todos con gran celeridad se prepararon para emprender cuanto antes esa aventura, con un nudo en la garganta sabiendo que podía ser la última. Sin tener la más leve idea de cómo proceder, de si llegarían vivos al Fuego y, una vez allí, si serían capaces de devolver a la diosa con su ejército al mismísimo infierno. Mientras su joven líder, con la mirada perdida en el infinito no dejaba de pensar, por qué su rostro estaba plasmado en un trozo de pergamino y por qué la diosa oscura la buscaba con tanto ahínco. ¿Quién era ella? No era más que una bastarda, una Swan, chica sin nombre del reino de Las Aguas, ¿O era algo más? Esas preguntas rondaban su cabeza, torturándola mientras emprendió junto a los renegados, ese viaje cuyo único objetivo era encontrarse con su destino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni ouat, ni goth ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí que es mía.**

**Este fic va especialmente dedicado a mi petita, a todo el grupo swanqueen del whatsapp y a todos los que me leen y comentan.**

**Quiero hacer una especial mención a esthefybautista, la niña de mis ojos, la razón de mis sonrisas y sonrojos, la dueña de mis te quieros, se que te gustan estas tonterías y como vivo para hacerte feliz aquí está la dedicatoria, te quiero princesita.**

**Leed los fics de franchiulla, my dark queen y por supuesto esthefybautista (te quiero)**

**Sin más os dejo leer y disfrutar de un nuevo capítulo de esta aventura.**

**CAPÍTULO 3 LA REINA DE LOS ELFOS**

El pequeño grupo partió, entre risas nerviosas y cantos de bandoleros para darse ánimo en su empresa, sabiendo los peligros que esta encerraba.

En cabeza viajaba Hood junto a Ruby, dado que sus sentidos más desarrollados servían para poder anticipar cualquier ataque y prepararse para luchar o huir en desbandada y esconderse, depende de la magnitud del peligro.

En medio del grupo viajaba Emma junto al pirata, iban riendo y rememorando viejas aventuras, algunos líos en los que la rubia parecía tener demasiada facilidad para meterse. A la joven ladrona no le pasaban desapercibidas las miradas que de vez en cuando dirigía Kilian en dirección de la joven loba. Sonriendo se preguntó cuándo sería capaz el pirata de declararse puesto que todos sabían que bebía los vientos por ella, seguramente por ella se había enfrascado en una misión suicida.

Cerrando la peculiar caravana marchaba Cercei junto a Flint. El enano parecía muy interesado en saberlo todo sobre las piedras preciosas que nacían en los ríos mientras la reina solo mostraba en su cara tedio hacia su compañero de viaje.

Cercei estaba enfadada con su hermana por como la trataba, sabía que no podía pedirle amabilidad o cariño porque no lo merecía, pero creía que una reina merecía mejor trato, Emma le había dicho bien claro que en ese viaje ella no era reina de nada, era de su grupo y por lo tanto debía respetar su liderazgo como los demás. Si quería ser tratada con superioridad debía viajar sola y eso reventaba el orgullo de Cercei que, callando para no provocar a su hermana, cumplía sus órdenes sin entender en qué momento se habían intercambiado los roles y ella era la sirvienta de una bastarda.

Viajaban por caminos secundarios, siempre amparados por el bosque que les daba alimento, cobijo y seguridad. Hood conocía los bosques mejor que nadie, sabía encontrar agua para lavarse, los mejores escondites para reposar durante la noche y también atajos y sendas escondidas para llegar más rápido a su destino.

Siemre que acampaban, Hood y Ruby se encargaban de la caza, Flint de buscar leña y encender una hoguera y Emma junto a Killian se encargaban de planear la siguiente jornada mientras Cercei se aburría pues su única habilidad era la diplomacia y no le servía de nada entre bandidos.

Acamparon y mientras todos estaban con sus labores, Emma decidió cambiar el rumbo pues tenía prisa por llegar al fuego cuanto antes y el camino elegido daba un rodeo demasiado largo para la poca paciencia de la joven. Pensó que era mejor viajar a través del bosque oscuro en lugar de rodearlo y junto a Kilian trazó el nuevo rumbo, esperando a que volviesen sus compañeros para comentarlo con ellos.

Cuando estos aparecieron, Emma les expuso sus planes, provocando que todos callasen y mirasen a su joven líder como si esta se hubiese vuelto loca. Todos callaron menos Hood, que no estaba dispuesto a penetrar en el bosque oscuro.

-**Lo siento Emma, pero creo que te has vuelto loca. No saldremos del bosque oscuro, es territorio elfo y a los elfos no les gusta ser molestados.**

-"No tienen porqué enterarse de que hemos pasado por ahí, es el camino más rápido, no hay discusión"

-**Emma, a veces pareces idiota. Los elfos sabrán que estamos en su bosque en cuanto pises la primera hoja.**

-"Entonces cuando les contemos nuestra misión nos dejarán ir. Puede que sean reservados y bastante idiotas pero si la diosa oscura ha vuelto ellos también corren peligro"

-**Es una mala idea, Emma, una muy mala idea.**

-"La decisión está tomada, mañana atravesaremos el bosque oscuro y no se hablé más, ahora cenemos algo y repongamos fuerzas"

Cuando a la rubia se le metía una idea en la cabeza, era imposible hacerla razonar así que cenaron y se prepararon para descansar, sabiendo que el día que se avecinaba sería un día bastante movido. Con algo de miedo en el cuerpo puesto que nadie que se hubiese enfrentado a los elfos había vuelto para contarlo poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente marcharon con las primeras luces del día pues la jornada se avecinaba larga y pronto llegaron a los lindes del bosque oscuro. Ahí Hood intentó disuadir a Emma de sus planes una vez más, consiguiendo lo mismo que la noche anterior, es decir, nada. Penetraron en el bosque, descubriendo el porqué de su nombre, ya que era tan frondoso que apenas penetraba la luz y debían ir a tientas en muchos trechos. Finalmente pararon y encendieron antorchas para iluminarse mejor y continuar su camino, con todos los sentidos despiertos por si veían algún elfo.

Por como los había descrito Hood eran muy ágiles y fuertes, su puntería era finísima, incluso en la más perfecta oscuridad podían dar en su objetivo, era criaturas bellísima y orgullosas, se sentían superiores a cualquier raza y por lo tanto despreciaban a cualquiera que no fuese elfo.

Cuando llevaban varias horas de camino, a Emma le empezó a dar una tenue sensación de que les estaban siguiendo, mas lo achacó a los árboles y la oscuridad. Poco a poco, la sensación de que eran observados les invadió provocando nervios y pequeños escalofríos en todo el grupo.

Llegaron a un claro levemente iluminado y se detuvieron a reposar fuerzas y analizar la situación, planear por dónde continuar y qué hacer en caso de ataque, puesto que las malas sensaciones no se habían desvanecido.

En ello estaban cuando, sin poder moverse un milímetro y sin previo aviso, todo el grupo se vio rodeado por un grupo numeroso de arqueros que, apuntándoles con sus flechas, no dejaban hueco alguno para escapar. Estaban rodeados de elfos bastante molestos porque unos extraños habían estado campando por sus dominios.

Cercei pensó que era el mejor momento para ser diplomática y demostrar que ella podía sacarlos del lío y que servía para algo, mas cuando iba a hablar, se le adelantó Emma, tan impaciente y bocazas como siempre.

-"Dejadnos seguir nuestra empresa, nosotros no os hemos hecho nada para que nos molestéis"

-**Habéis entrado en nuestros dominios, es más que suficiente para que vengamos a defendernos.**

-"Escúchame bien orejotas…"

No pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir pues había herido el orgullo de un elfo, pronto todo el grupo saltó sobre ella y la redujeron, atándola mientras el que parecía ser el jefe ordenaba que los llevaran a todos ante su reina, ella juzgaría y dictaría la sentencia de esas criaturas que habían osado entrar en su bosque.

Mientras eran conducidos por estrechos caminos, imperceptibles a la vista de los hombres, todo el grupo se preguntaba qué sería de ellos, cómo podían escapar de esa situación y, en el fondo, se preguntaban por qué diablos Emma no podía mantener la boca cerrada y tenía que arrastrarlos a todos a esa situación.

Emma iba enfurruñada y se sentía completamente humillada, le habían quitado su espada, y era la única del grupo que iba atada. Odiaba a los elfos, eran unos estirados que se creían los mejores porque vivían mil años y sabían mucho de muchas cosas, pues ella sabía pelear y como se soltara de sus ataduras iban a lamentar haber enfurecido a Emma Swan.

Perdida en sus pensamientos sobre horribles venganzas hacia esas criaturas de orejas puntiagudas, no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al poblado.

Las casas sobre los árboles recordaban bastante al pequeño poblado de renegados donde Emma vivía. Por las callejuelas, ojos curiosos se posaban sobre ellos a medida que pasaban, preguntándose por qué había humanos en sus tierras. Si Emma hubiese estado atenta habría podido observar que apenas había niños, que ese pueblo era decadente y vacío, que la raza elfa estaba tocando su fin.

Finalmente llegaron al centro del pueblo, ante ellos se elevaba un árbol majestuoso y en sus raíces se formaba un trono natural, el trono desde donde gobernaba la reina de los elfos.

Ante ella se inclinaron los guardias que los habían apresado, con respeto y veneración. También se inclinaron sus compañeros en señal de sumisión, puesto que no querían enfurecer más a ese pueblo, querían salir con vida de esa situación.

La única que no se inclinó fue Emma, no pudo hacerlo, al igual que no pudo crear un solo pensamiento coherente desde el momento en que posó su mirada sobre la reina elfa.

De piel suave, ojos oscuros como la misma noche, su pelo negro, brillante caía libre sobre sus hombros, una cascada hermosa de pelo oscuro que la dejó completamente embobada. Se olvidó de pensar, se olvidó de respirar, se olvidó hasta de su nombre mirando a esa mujer.

Había oído hablar mil veces de la belleza única y antinatural de los elfos pero jamás había creído que esa belleza existiera, hasta el momento en que la vio y su corazón se detuvo en el pecho, su aliento se congelo en su garganta y en su mente un único pensamiento, pasar el resto de su vida mirando los rasgos de la perfección más absoluta, los rasgos de esa reina.

La reina también se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos al posar su mirada sobre la rubia, mas ella pensaba en el bienestar de su pueblo decadente y en el peligro que suponía tener extraños en su bosque. Con la autoridad que le otorgaba su rango y su larga vida, se dirigió directamente a Emma, intuyendo que esa muchacha era la líder del variopinto grupo.

-**Dime mortal, ¿Qué te trae a mi reino? ¿A caso no sabes que los humanos aquí no son bien recibidos?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni ouat ni goth ni sus personajes me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia sí que es de mi invención.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi petita, a mi familia del whatsapp swanqueen, a mi morena y por supuesto a Natalia.**

**Especialmente va dedicado a esthefybautista, sé que es feliz con estas pequeñas menciones en mis capítulos y, como la quiero con todo mi corazón, busco su felicidad por encima de todo aunque ahora mismo solo pueda dársela en forma de palabras, llegará el momento en el que pueda hacerla feliz sin necesidad de ellas. Te quiero mi princesita, disfruta del capítulo y sonríe porque si algo me hace feliz es ser el motivo de tu eterna sonrisa.**

**Gracias a los que me leéis y comentáis, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más disfrutad el capítulo y recordad pasaros por los fics de franchiulla, my dark queen y por supuesto el fic de mi princesa esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 4 LA OSCURIDAD**

¿Qué estaban haciendo en el bosque oscuro? Emma se había olvidado hasta de su nombre ante la hermosa visión de la reina de los elfos, abrió la boca sin pronunciar palabra provocando que sus compañeros la miraran con asombro y estupefacción, ya que normalmente era bastante difícil que la rubia permaneciera callada. ¿Cómo contestar si no sabía ni cómo hablar? Su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, su rostro estaba frío e impasible y sus ojos fijos en el rostro de esa mujer que había conseguido dejarla sin habla.

Ante el mutismo de su hermana, Cercei decidió interceder por el grupo y fue ella quien se dirigió a la reina, de la misma manera que le habían enseñado toda su vida que debía dirigirse a la realeza, con respeto y sobre todo sin olvidar que la tierra que pisaban era hostil y esa raza sus enemigos.

-"Majestad, disculpad a nuestra joven guía, ella puede llegar a ser muy impertinente pero tiene buen corazón, si vos me lo permitís yo seré la portavoz de nuestro pequeño grupo"

-**Está bien muchacha, habla, ¿Qué empuja a un enano, un semielfo y cuatro humanos a internarse en mi bosque, en mi reino? **

-"Estamos buscando el camino más corto para llegar al reino del Fuego, su majestad. Por desgracia el tiempo no corre a nuestro favor y tuvimos que atajar por sus dominios, mas no buscamos hostilidad, solo continuar nuestro viaje cuanto antes"

**-Nadie en su sano juicio se aventuraría a viajar al reino del Fuego, ¿No conocéis las leyendas de ese lugar? Es un reino maldito, solo hallaréis la muerte en él.**

-"Somos conscientes del peligro, su majestad, yo misma vi con mis propios ojos los estragos de la diosa oscura y su ejército, destruyeron mi reino y se llevaron a alguien preciado, ese es el motivo de este viaje"

El rostro de la reina, hasta el momento sereno e impasible, se tornó en una mueca de incredulidad que escondía el terror que sintió ante semejante noticia.

-**Eso es imposible, mientes. Yo misma vi caer a la diosa hace más de un siglo, cuando solo era una niña.**

**-**"Vos la visteis caer, yo la vi destruir todo lo que amaba, os lo ruego dejadnos continuar. Sabéis que si ella vuelve, vosotros los elfos también estaréis perdidos"

La reina no quería creer lo que estaba escuchando, se negaba a creerlo. Ella había vivido la era oscura, había visto arder el mundo bajo el dominio de la diosa, había visto la destrucción del Fuego. Esos extraños estaban mintiendo, estaba segura de que buscaban destruir a su pueblo y no podía permitirlo. Con un gesto los mandó encerrar mientras deliberaba que hacer con ellos.

Echó una última mirada sobre la joven rubia que permanecía atada, sin duda debía haber enfadado mucho a sus hombres para haberse ganado semejante castigo. En el último momento decidió que la encerraran sola, separada del resto, no sabía por qué pero la mirada de esa rubia le producía escalofríos.

Una vez sola, la reina se retiró a su hogar, escoltada por su guardia personal. No podía creer la historia de los forasteros mas si era cierta, nada ni nadie podría salvar el mundo de una nueva era oscura, no sin los dioses a su favor, dioses que hacía siglos habían desaparecido. Se sintió inquieta y no dejaba de recordar cuando ella era niña, el frío, la oscuridad maldita, el terror a las bestias aladas que arrasaban todo a su paso, no podía dejar de pensar en sus padres pereciendo en su lucha contra esa diosa maldita cuya única ambición era someter al mundo entero.

Por otro lado, Emma se sentía peor que una bestia enjaulada. La habían desatado mas estaba sola en su prisión, sufriendo en silencio, andando de un lado a otro sin poder estarse quieta. En su mente las facciones de la reina, grabadas a fuego en ella. Nunca nada en toda su vida le había causado tanta conmoción como esa majestuosa morena, ardía en deseos de volver a verla, de volver a escuchar su voz melodiosa, simplemente de tenerla cerca… esa ansiedad la estaba destrozando, así que decidió escapar, no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí encerrada sin ver a la reina, una fuerza desconocida la empujaba a no pensar en nada más que en la reina así que, con paciencia, se dedicó a forzar la cerradura de esa jaula donde estaba encerrada con el único objetivo de encontrar a la morena y poder mirarla una vez más.

Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta, se escabulló en la oscuridad de la noche. Los elfos jamás imaginaron que sus prisioneros intentaran escapar puesto que no darían ni un paso sin que los volvieran a atrapar, así que no había ni guardias ni vigilancia que custodiasen la celda donde Emma se encontraba.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo encontrar a la reina, así que la joven se dedicó a andar sin rumbo a escondidas por el poblado. Sus habilidades como ladrona le resultaron de gran utilidad pues podía ver sin ser vista, andar sin ser escuchada y así, sigilosamente, iba buscando una vez más a esa mujer que había embotado todos sus sentidos.

De pronto una sensación de que algo iba mal invadió a la rubia provocándole un escalofrío. La oscuridad del bosque, antes apacible, ahora se había tornado antinatural y terrorífica. Buscó los leves rayos de la luz de la luna pero estos se habían esfumado, incluso el leve tintinear de las luciérnagas se había extinguido.

Así como vino la oscuridad, de pronto Emma se encontró tiritando de frío y una mueca de terror se le dibujó en el rostro. Lo mismo que Cercei le había contado que sucedió en las Aguas estaba sucediendo ahí mismo y, después del frío, venía el fuego.

La rubia se olvidó de ser sigilosa, se olvidó de todo pues solo podía pensar que estaban siendo atacados y que la reina corría peligro. Escondida tras un árbol, pudo ver por primera vez las sombras. Esas criaturas demoníacas que servían a la diosa oscura, mitad hombres mitad lagartos, esclavos letales y sádicos, entrando al poblado con sigilo, buscando acabar con toda vida que se interpusiera en su camino.

Las sombras se dirigían a una casa en particular, no distinta a las demás pero con pequeños detalles señoriales. Emma entendió que ahí estaba la reina y se odió por no haber cogido su espada, estaba desarmada y sola ante esas cosas que querían destruir a los elfos y a su reina, cosa que Emma no podía permitir. Buscó por todas partes cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para defenderse o para abrirse paso entre esos monstruos y dar la voz de alarma.

Dentro de la casa, la reina seguía en sus cavilaciones sobre la historia que portaban sus prisioneros y no reparó en los cambios que se daban en la atmosfera de su reino hasta que fue demasiado tarde. De pronto cayó la puerta de sus estancias y, ante la mirada horrorizada de la reina, penetraron las sombras sin darle tiempo a pedir ayuda a su guardia. Estaba sola ante unas criaturas que antes de ese momento solo existían en sus peores pesadillas.

-"Vaya, mira que hemos encontrado, nuestra señora estará feliz de terminar ella misma con la vida de la última Mills. ¿Nos echabas de menos, Regina? Nunca te abandonamos del todo ¿Verdad?"

Regina sintió como se le helaba la sangre en las venas, no era una de sus pesadillas, era real. Las sombras habían venido a buscarla para que la diosa terminara lo que empezó siglos atrás, el exterminio de su raza.

De pronto, cuando se sintió perdida, todo se volvió demasiado confuso. Gritos de guerra sonaron en su pueblo y, antes de que las sombras pudieran reaccionar, un terremoto rubio de ojos azules penetro gritando en la estancia, creando un caos tan absoluto entre las sombras que dio tiempo a la reina a componerse y armarse para luchar contra ese temible enemigo.

Sin saber cómo había ocurrido, la rubia y la reina estaban peleando espalda contra espalda contra esos monstruos de la diosa, terminando con ellos a gran velocidad, mientras se les unían en la batalla todos los guerreros, alertados por los gritos de la rubia.

A pesar de que pronto cogieron ventaja sobre el enemigo, el reino elfo quedó totalmente destruido, arrasado por las llamas a medida que la lucha se volvía más cruda y sangrienta. Finalmente las sombras se retiraron, vencidas ante los gritos de victoria de los elfos. Habían ganado una batalla mas la guerra acababa de empezar y eso Regina lo sabía bien, todos sus temores se habían hecho realidad, la diosa había vuelto y no se detendría ante nada hasta haber destruido su pueblo.

Miró a la rubia que les había salvado la vida, estaba sentada en el suelo mirando hacia el infinito. La reconoció como la líder del grupo que tenía preso y se conmocionó. Ella la había encerrado y en lugar de huir ante semejante peligro se quedó a luchar con ella, sin duda era una muchacha valiente. Se acercó a ella pues había tomado una decisión, el ataque recibido la empujó a tomarla, debía ir con ellos y ayudarles a detener a la diosa, si no todo el reino estaba perdido.

-**Muchacha, cuál es tu nombre.**

-"Swan, Emma Swan, bastarde de las Aguas"

-**Emma Swan, yo soy Regina Mills, la última de mi nombre, monarca del reino elfo y voy a ir contigo al Fuego, voy a ayudarte a detener a la diosa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni ouat ni goth ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es de mi invención.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi petita, a todas mis chicas del grupo swanqueen de whatsapp, a mi morena, a Natalia y especialmente a mi manager adorada.**

**Como cada uno de mis escritos desde hace unos días, va dedicado a mi queridísima esthefybautista, porque encontrarla es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar y porque, a pesar de los muros que nos pone la vida, ella es mi final feliz y la quiero.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan el fic, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar de la lectura, no sin antes recordaros que leáis a franchiulla, my dark queen y por supuesto a mi niña esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 5 LA HIJA DEL FUEGO**

Desde la celda donde estaban encerrados, los renegados estaban nerviosos y tensos puesto que su destino era incierto. No sabían que pretendían hacer con ellos los elfos y sin duda los desvaríos de Hood sobre esa raza no servían para nada más que acrecentar la angustia.

Cuando vino la oscuridad, Cercei la reconoció como el signo premonitorio del ataque de la diosa y se le congeló el rostro en una mueca de terror. Tenían que salir de ahí como fuera o estaban perdidos.

Con la reina de las Aguas completamente fuera de sí, Hood gritando insultos a diestro y siniestro y Flint cantando baladas enanas, ninguno de los renegados se dio cuenta de la batalla campal que acontecía fuera de su celda. Ninguno intuyó que a pocos metros de donde se encontraban, su joven líder junto a la reina elfa estaban librando una lucha a muerte contra los esbirros de la diosa oscura, que el poblado elfo estaba en llamas y prácticamente destruido. Desde su celda estuvieron protegidos sin saberlo, hasta que se abrió la puerta de golpe y penetró Emma en la estancia. La joven estaba agotada, su rostro negro por el hollín del incendio que había arrasado el pequeño poblado de los elfos, su ropa rasgada y manchada de sangre, su pelo alborotado y también ennegrecido y, tras ella, la reina elfa cuyo aspecto no era muy distinto al de Emma.

Cercei, al verla con vida, se aferró a su cuello con fuerza pues interiormente había estado preocupada por ella. La joven líder, aun conmocionada por la batalla y, sobre todo, por las palabras de la reina, se dejó abrazar sin inmutarse. Sin cambiar un ápice su rostro, se dirigió a Hood con autoridad.

-"Hood, tú eres semielfo, ella es medio reina tuya, dile que de ninguna manera se viene con nosotros que a mí no me escucha"

Hood se negó a hablar, provocando la cólera de la rubia. Desde que la reina morena le había dicho que iría con ellos, había intentado disuadirla pues era muy peligroso y, a parte, ella no se centraría en su objetivo teniéndola tan cerca, la desestabilizada. Tenía que impedir que fuera con ellos a toda costa o pondría en peligro la misión y no podía permitirlo.

Para exasperación de la rubia, aquella reina era mucho más terca y cabezota que ella misma, había decidido acompañarlos y no pensaba escuchar las excusas de una niña mortal para no hacerlo.

-**Swan, te recuerdo que yo viví una era oscura, solos no vais a conseguir ni tan siquiera acercaros a una milla del Fuego, iré con vosotros y no se hablé más.**

-"No puedes venir conmigo, tu pueblo te necesita"

-**Si no voy, pronto no tendré pueblo.**

Emma sabía que no podía rebatir a la reina porque esta tenía razón, pero se negaba a aceptarla en esa misión. Finalmente tras un largo e incomodo silencio en el que el enfado de la rubia se hacía bastante notable, fue Cercei quien lo rompió, dirigiéndose a su hermana.

**-Emma, ella tiene razón. Si fracasamos no habrá hogar al que volver y no nos vendrá mal la ayuda de un elfo, debes dejar que venga con nosotros.**

Tras un momento deliberando, Emma supo que dijera lo que dijera, a morena iba a seguirlos así que, resoplando decidió dejar que les acompañara.

-"Puedes venir, morenita, pero te digo lo mismo que a Cercei, con nosotros tú no eres reina de nada, contribuyes y trabajas como todos y por supuesto aceptas mis órdenes sin rebatirlas y sin molestarme, yo dirijo esta empresa"

Tragándose su orgullo, la reina de los elfos asintió, algo dentro de ella la empujaba a viajar hacia el fuego, a pesar de que estaba aterrada. Tras ponerse de acuerdo, tuvieron que decidir qué hacer con los elfos supervivientes a la masacre de las sombras puesto que el poblado había sido reducido a cenizas. Emma decidió mandarlos al bosque de los renegados, donde ella era la máxima autoridad. Ahí daba igual quién fueras o de que raza, los acogerían y les darían cobijo hasta que todo terminase y pudiesen volver a su hogar.

Así se hizo y los elfos partieron, dejando al reducido grupo atrás pues iban en dirección contraria. Ninguno de los renegados hablaba y el mal humor de Emma era bastante evidente. Rehuía la mirada de la reina constantemente, fingía que no estaba con ellos en todo momento, intentando no volver a perder los sentidos al mirarla, tenía algo que la idiotizaba y eso la rubia no podía permitirlo.

Hood también la rehuía pues su odio hacia los elfos era bastante notable y, tener una elfa como compañera de viaje no le hacía ninguna gracia. El resto de la expedición simplemente seguían el camino sin molestarse por tener uno más en sus filas, lógicamente contar con la ayuda de un elfo era mejor que nada. Nadie reparo en que su joven líder, cuando nadie prestaba atención, miraba a la reina intentando entender porqué tenía ese efecto sobre ella, porqué se le aceleraba el corazón de esa manera, porque nacía en ella la necesidad imperiosa de protegerla, de estar cerca de ella, la necesidad de poder mirarla a todas horas… estaba confusa pues jamás le había pasado algo así, ni siquiera con los hombres con los que había estado se había sentido así.

Por otro lado, la morena sentía la mirada de Emma clavada en ella cada vez que esta la miraba, fingía no darse cuenta pero siempre sabía cuando la rubia la estaba mirando porque se le aceleraba el corazón. Desde el primer momento que la vio, sintió escalofríos y sus reacciones no las podía comprender. Lo achacaba a que la rubia había salvado su vida y a que la sacaba de quicio prácticamente todo el tiempo con sus burlas, hiriendo su orgullo y el de su raza, era una niña completamente insoportable pero valiente y eso la reina se lo tenía que reconocer. Sonreía inconscientemente al recordar cómo entró en su casa gritando y pegando patadas y puñetazos a las sombras, gracias a esa actuación frenética y completamente improvisada estaban vivas, por lo que a pesar de lo idiota que podía llegar a ser Emma, Regina no podía odiarla por mucho que quisiera, no cuando se dormía con una sonrisa recordando cómo le había salvado la vida.

Tras varios días de viaje, habiendo dejado atrás el bosque oscuro y entrando en el reino del Aire, lugar donde moraban los magos y hechiceros, Regina, quería encontrar la respuesta al enigma del manuscrito en el que salía Emma en la biblioteca del Viento, la ciudad más grande de ese reino. Desde que Cercei le había contado todo lo que pasó en las Aguas y le enseñó el manuscrito con la esperanza de que ella pudiese leerlo, l reina no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Lo único que había podido leer era algo sobre la diosa de la luz, pero no entendía que tenía que ver Emma en toda esa historia y necesitaba más información.

Decidieron detenerse a descansar y comer algo, con esa intención empezaron a buscar un claro en el bosque que fuese de su agrado cuando Ruby, alertada por sus sentidos de loba, les hizo esconderse. No sabía qué era lo que había olfateado pero tenía el olor del sudor, la sangre y el azufre, no podía ser nada bueno.

Tras algunos minutos escondidos, Emma se aburrió y decidió investigar. No podía quedarse quieta más tiempo así que salió de su escondite, seguida por Cercei y Regina que intentaban detenerla. Iba a empezar a discutir con ellas cuando vio a lo lejos una criatura inmensa, una criatura que solo había visto en pinturas, a lo lejos había un dragón enorme, de color negro igual que el carbón. Era majestuoso, tanto que Emma se quedó sin aliento al verlo mientras Cercey y Regina se quedaban estáticas, congeladas por el terror que les invadió en ese momento.

Emma, que rara vez tenía miedo, se acercó un poco más para poder ver mejor a la criatura y así descubrió que estaba herida y no solo eso, sobre su lomo había una chiquilla, herida también, parecía que necesitaban ayuda y, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia ellos, exponiendo su propia vida sin dudarlo, su corazón la empujaba a salvar a esa niña y a su dragón.

Tras ella, todo el grupo salió corriendo, intentando detenerla, pues acercarse a esa criatura y más estando herida, era un suicidio.

Cuando llegó a la altura de la bestia, pudo ver que estaba muy débil, no era peligroso en ese estado. De un salto agarró a la muchacha de su lomo, vio varias heridas profundas y se dispuso a curarlas. En ello estaba cuando Regina la alcanzó y, a pesar del miedo que le inspiraba la bestia, decidió ayudar con sus conocimientos de las plantas y pronto las heridas de la muchacha estuvieron curadas. Emma la dejó en brazos de su hermana para que la cuidara y se dirigió a curar también al dragón, algo en su interior le decía que eso era lo correcto, que no podía dejar desamparada a esa magnífica criatura y, ante el silencio de los suyos que la miraban con la veneración más absoluta por su valor, Emma curó las heridas de esa bestia que, abrió los ojos y se la quedó mirando. Era una mirada ardiente, sus ojos parecían lava fundida mas no era una mirada hostil. El animal reconoció en Emma a su salvadora y estaba en deuda con ella.

**-Dará su vida por ti, le has salvado.**

Emma dio un salto ante el sonido de esa voz, ronca y cansada, se giró y vio a la muchacha rubia de ojos violeta mirándola, desde los brazos de Cercei.

-"¿Quién eres pequeña?"

-**Daenerys Targaryen es mi nombre, la última de mi familia, la última de la sangre del dragón y tú me has salvado la vida.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni ouat ni goth ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es de mi invención.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi petita, a todas las chicas del grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi morena, a Natalia y a mi manager adorada.**

**Especialmente va dedicado a mi pequeña princesa, esthefybautista, a pesar de que pasamos por malos momentos y la distancia nos impide abrazarnos y darnos apoyo como debiéramos, te quiero y estaré contigo siempre, pase lo que pase y a pesar de la distancia. Ya sabes que tienes mi corazón y que, estés donde estés mi alma va contigo. Te quiero.**

**Muchas gracias a los que me leéis y comentáis, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo leer el capítulo no sin antes recordar que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen y a mi niña esthefybautista. Besitos.**

**CAPÍTULO 6 ¿QUIÉN SOY?**

Emma se quedó observando a esa niña que aseguraba ser la última de los Targaryen, la última de aquella familia que había gobernado el Fuego durante milenios, familia que había sido exterminada por la diosa oscura al tomar el Fuego para sí.

Si realmente era una Targaryen, sus conocimientos sobre la tierra hostil a la que se dirigían podían ser de gran ayuda en esa extraña misión que se habían impuesto. Decidió que esperarían a que la muchacha se recuperase para después interrogarla a conciencia. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, dudas que necesitaban respuesta.

Durante unos días, se quedaron acampando en el bosque, esperando a que Daenerys recuperase las fuerzas y pudiesen seguir su viaje con la valiosa información que tenía la muchacha para ellos.

Fueron días extraños para Emma pues fuese donde fuese el dragón la seguía con la mirada, una mirada ardiente que podía matar de miedo a un hombre en cuestión de segundos. Las palabras de la chica dragón fueron que la bestia estaba en deuda con ella, no sabía hasta que punto podía ser esa deuda una ventaja o un suicidio.

Por otro lado, sus pensamientos más o menos coherentes siempre se veían eclipsados por la bella morena elfa, no salía de su cabeza en ningún momento y empezaba a desquiciarse. No era capaz de aceptar una orden sencilla como quedarse quieta, la reina siempre tenía que desobedecer y perseguirla o, simplemente desparecer y volver al cabo de unas horas de algún paseo estúpido, provocando la histeria de la rubia que temía por su seguridad en todo momento. Si algo le pasaba ella no se lo podría perdonar.

Una vez Daenerys estuvo mejor y podía hablar sin agotarse físicamente, Emma se dirigió a ella para saciar su curiosidad.

-"Así que la última Targaryen, de la sangre del dragón. Vienes del Fuego ¿Verdad?"

-**El Fuego es nuestro hogar, la tierra que nos vio nacer.**

-"¿Hay más como tú?"

-**No hay más, solo nosotros.**

-"¿Vosotros?"

-**Droghon y yo somos uno.**

-"¿El dragón?"

-**Él me protege, es mi guardián, cada Targaryen tenía su dragón y eran un solo ser, solo quedamos nosotros.**

-"Háblame de los dragones de la diosa"

Ante esa mención, la muchacha puso una cara de profundo dolor y la miró, con esa mirada violeta penetrante y empezó a narrar el origen de los dragones y su turbia historia.

**-Con la llegada del primer dragón, llegó el primer Targaryen. Siempre fuimos dos en uno, nos completábamos, nos protegíamos. Entonces solo existían dragones negros como la noche y plateados como la luz de la luna. Fieles criaturas, darían la vida por su humano, o por cualquier criatura que se ganara su respeto.**

**Tras el ataque de la oscuridad, los huevos de los dragones fueron robados y manipulados por la diosa, las criaturas que nacieron tras ese acto abominable ya no traían consigo un Targaryen sino una sombra y esos dragones nacieron rojos como la sangre, sin alma, eran máquinas de matar. Pronto empezaron con el exterminio de mi raza, ahora solo quedamos nosotros, Droghón y yo, los últimos de mi casa, de mi pueblo, solo quedamos nosotros.**

Emma sintió escalofríos, la diosa había manipulado a esas magníficas criaturas para convertirlos en su ejército maldito, su maldad alcanzaba tan magnitud que se sentía pequeña e inútil ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué estaba su cara en aquel manuscrito?

-**Reconozco tu rostro, Emma Swan. Tú eres a quien ella lleva siglos buscando.**

-"¿Saber porqué me busca?"

-**Te busca porque tú eres la luz, si te somete, someterá contigo al mundo entero. Si no lo hace, buscará tu muerte pues eres una amenaza para ella.**

"-Yo no soy luz de nada, no tiene sentido."

-**A su debido momento descubrirás que la luz está en ti, cuando lo hagas la diosa oscura no será rival para tu espada.**

-"Nos acompañarás al Fuego, pequeña, contigo podremos entrar, tenemos una oportunidad"

-**Os debemos la vida, Emma Swan, Droghón y yo os la debemos, iremos con vos hasta el fin del mundo, hasta saldar nuestra deuda.**

Así fue como de pronto, el reducido grupo de extraños héroes que componían, se vio incrementado con la llegada de una nueva reina, la reina legítima del reino del Fuego, y su dragón.

Los renegados estaban bastante contentos de contar con un dragón en sus filas, aunque Emma tenía sus reparos. Con esa bestia era más difícil pasar desapercibido y, en caso de un ataque de la diosa, un dragón contra cuarenta de su raza tampoco tenía mucha ventaja. Iba siempre refunfuñando por lo bajo sobre lo entorpecedor que era tener ese lagarto con ellos cuando Droghon la agarró suavemente con sus fauces y la puso sobre su lomo. Un grito de Daenerys le advirtió que se agarrara a tiempo pue, el dragón salió volando con ella a su espalda, regalándole el momento más increíble y feliz de su vida. Ver el mundo desde esa altura, sintiéndose completamente poderosa, única. Cuando llevaba un rato volando, divisó a su grupito y, no muy lejos de ellos, algó que le congeló el aliento. Las sombras los habían encontrado y se acercaban a ellos sigiloso dispuestos a matarlos. Droghon, que también las había visto, aceleró para ir junto a su dueña y protegerla. En cuanto llegaron con el resto del grupo, Emma les ordenó que corrieran en una dirección, ella iría por otro camino y las despistaría pues era a ella a quién querían.

A pesar de las malas caras, los ruegos de su hermana por no separar al grupo y los reproches de Regina sobre la estupidez que estaba cometiendo, Emma le pidió a Droghon que se los llevara y este, fiel a su salvadora, obedeció dejando a Emma sola corriendo en dirección a una cueva que había divisado mientras sobrevolaba el lugar.

Corría sin darse cuenta de que la reina había desobedecido, una vez más sus órdenes y la había seguido, no pensaba dejar sola a la rubia para que se sacrificara por todos, iba a estar con ella le gustara o no, aun le debía la vida.

Cuando Emma estaba a punto de penetrar en la oscuridad de la cueva, Regina la alcanzó y, sujetándola por el brazo, la obligó a detenerse y mirarla.

-"¿Qué diablos haces aquí, majestad? Os dije que escapaseis"

-**Tú sola no puedes contra ellos Swan, quiero ayudarte.**

**-**"Si me hubieras hecho caso estaría mejor, ahora tengo que preocuparme por tu seguridad, eres idiota elfa, nos has puesto en peligro a las dos"

Regina iba a estallar en cólera y a decirle a esa rubia por donde se podía meter sus palabras cuando las alcanzó la oscuridad y se le helaron las palabras en la garganta.

Emma la agarró de la mano y la empujó dentro de la cueva, corriendo las dos por los estrechos corredores buscando una salida, un escondite o cualquier cosa que les sirviera para salvar la vida.

Tras mil vueltas por esos pasillos laberínticos, dieron de bruces con un muro de piedra, no había salida.

Intentaron retroceder cuando el frío las alcanzó, las sombras estaban llegando y ellas no tenían salida.

Se aferraron a sus armas para defenderse todo lo que pudiesen y, cogidas de la mano en la más absoluta oscuridad, ambas tuvieron la certeza de que había llegado el final de su vida, de que iban a morir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni ouat ni goth ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es de mi completa invención.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi petita, al grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi morena, a Natalia y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a esthefybautista, la luz de mi vida, mi niña, aquella que en la distancia me regala sonrisas, repara mis heridas y me hace creer que ser feliz es realmente posible. Te quiero princesita, siempre a tu lado aunque miles de kilómetros me separen de ti.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leéis y me dejáis mensajito, ayuda mucho conocer vuestras opiniones. **

**Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo, no sin antes recordaros que leáis a franchiulla, my dark queen y por supuesto a mi princesa esthefybautista. Besitos.**

**CAPÍTULO 7 LUZ**

Cada vez hacía más frío y la oscuridad se volvía más densa a su alrededor, como señal inequívoca de que las sombras se aproximaban, de que no había salida a esa situación, de que la muerte era una certeza inevitable. Estaban solas, apenas armadas con espadas y sin poder ver nada a su alrededor. Era el fin y ambas lo sabían.

Para Regina, ese momento no era más que poner fin a siglos de existencia, ningún elfo temía a la muerte pues sus largas vidas a menudo monótonas llegaban a hastiarlos, mas en ese momento se sentía demasiado culpable por haber seguido a Emma. Quizás la rubia sola habría tenido más oportunidad de escapar de esa situación si no hubiese tenido que preocuparse por ella. Tenía un nudo en el pecho y se sentía responsable por haber empujado a la rubia a ese suicidio.

-**Emma, yo…lo siento mucho**

-"¿Qué sientes?"

-**No haberte escuchado, haberte seguido, haberte metido en este embrollo, de veras que lo siento. Cuando me ciega el orgullo no soy capaz de ver que mis actos pueden conducir al desastre, es mi culpa.**

**-**"…"

**-Por favor, no calles, dime lo que piensas**

-"Vamos a morir, ¿Verdad?"

-**Sí, dudo mucho que salgamos de esta con vida… **

-"…"

-**Quiero darte las gracias por salvarme aquella vez en el poblado, no tenías porqué.**

-"Si no lo hubiese hecho me habría arrepentido toda mi vida, Regina"

-**¿Hay… hay algo de lo que te arrepientas Emma?**

Las lágrimas asomaron en los ojos de la rubia y no luchó por esconderlas puesto que la oscuridad las amparaba en esos momentos. Sintió la mano de Regina apretando fuerte la suya, no se había dado cuenta de que seguían tomadas de la mano hasta ese momento. Reconfortada por ese contacto íntimo entre ellas, la rubia tomó aliento para responder, para desahogar su alma ante una muerte segura.

-"Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, Regina. La que más me pesa es haber abandonado a mi hijo, a pesar de que lo hice con la mejor intención, ninguna madre debería desprenderse así de un niño. Me arrepiento de cada decisión errónea que, por mi cabezonería, acabó en desastre, me arrepiento de haberme empeñado en cruzar tu bosque aquel día, si no lo hubiera hecho, tu pueblo seguiría en pie y tú no tendrías que morir aquí conmigo, me arrepiento de demasiadas cosas y lo siento, siento haberte traído hasta aquí, siento que tenga que terminar tu vida por mi culpa."

Lágrimas amargas se derramaban sobre las mejillas de la joven, mientras la reina intentaba analizar y procesar las palabras de esta. Se culpaba por todo el dolor que había causado la diosa y eso no era justo, como liberar ese peso de su alma con tan poco tiempo, le dolía el corazón no poder aliviar el dolor de Emma y, por primera vez en su larga vida, la elfa se sintió completamente perdida e inútil.

De pronto, sumida en sus cavilaciones, la reina se sobresaltó al notar como Emma soltaba su mano y pasaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia ella en un improvisado pero tierno abrazo. Un abrazo que consiguió calmar la creciente tormenta en el interior de la morena.

Con la oscuridad cegándola, no pudo ver a que distancia estaba la rubia de ella y, a pesar de notarla tan cerca, se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, susurrándole directamente en los labios.

-"Regina, ¿vamos a morir?"

-**Creo que sí, Emma.**

"Entonces hay algo de lo que no quiero arrepentirme…"

Antes de que la morena pudiera reaccionar, los suaves labios de Emma buscaron los suyos regalándole su último beso antes de dormir eternamente. A pesar de la conmoción del momento, Regina no se apartó de ella, se abrazó a su cintura y se dejó llevar, profundizando ese gesto y perdiendo por completo la capacidad de pensar y razonar. Las espadas cayeron al suelo puesto que ambas se aferraban la una a la otra de manera frenética y apasionada. Si iban a morir sería besándose, sería amándose, sería poniendo por fin nombre a todas las emociones confusas y todos los sentimientos que habían despertado en ellas desde que se vieron por primera vez.

Con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de ese dulce contacto íntimo, no vieron como de ellas, salía una luz cegadora, una luz que eclipsaba los rayos del sol, una luz que las envolvió y transformó en piedra a las sombras que habían conseguido encontrarlas y no tuvieron tiempo ni de pestañear antes de verse atrapadas por esa magia nunca vista.

Cuando les faltó el aliento, se separaron. Su respiración estaba agitada y los latidos de sus corazones completamente fuera de control. Frente contra frente y con los ojos cerrados intentaban atesorar ese último momento, que no se rompiera la magia de ese beso cargado de tantísimas emociones.

Regina fue la primera en abrir los ojos, al notar que el frío glaciar de hacía unos instantes había desaparecido. En cuanto miró a Emma sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, la rubia resplandecía y ella jamás había visto nada igual.

Miró a su alrededor y su asombró fue acrecentado al descubrir las estatuas de las sombras, completamente convertidas en piedra. Sin duda se habían salvado pero ¿Cómo?

-**Emma, Emma mira, mira que has hecho.**

-"¿Ya estamos muertas?"

-**No, y no vamos a morir, nos has salvado. No sé cómo lo has hecho pero nos has salvado.**

Emma abrió los ojos y lo primero que le sorprendió fue que la estancia, hace unos minutos completamente negra, estaba levemente iluminada. Fijó su mirada en la reina elfa, a la que aún tenía entre sus brazos, y pudo ver como esta tenía el rostro completamente maravillado y su mueca era del más puro asombro. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde Regina estaba mirando y entendió la cara de la reina al ver ella misma las estatuas de las sombras.

-"¿Qué diablos ha pasado?"

-**No lo sé.**

**-**"¿Por qué has dicho que he sido yo?"

-**Emma, mírate, la luz la provocas tú.**

La rubia se miró y pudo ver que la claridad de la cueva provenía de ella, sintió vértigo y se mareó. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Tendría algo que ver con el manuscrito? Ella solo era una bastarda y ahora, de pronto, brillaba y convertía demonios en piedra. Era demasiado para procesar.

-"Vámonos de aquí, el resto debe estar preocupado por nosotras"

Cogiendo de la mano una vez más a la reina, salieron como pudieron de la cueva y sin peligro y buscaron a sus compañeros.

Con el lío que se armó en el reencuentro donde todos hablaban a la vez queriendo saber qué había pasado con ellas, cómo habían escapado y mil preguntas más a las que la rubia no tenía respuesta, no pudieron hablar entre ellas de lo que había ocurrido en la cueva, de ese beso que, al menos para Emma, había significado demasiado.

Agotada por tantas emociones vividas, la rubia ordenó descansar esa jornada así que se dispusieron a levantar el campamento, mientras Droghon sobrevolaba la zona, vigilando que no corrieran ningún peligro. En medio del ajetreo de levantar las tiendas, buscar algo para comer y leña para encender el fuego, Emma se dio cuenta de que Regina había desaparecido y, con el corazón en un puño, se marchó a buscarla. Inconscientemente su alma la empujaba a buscarla puesto que necesitaban hablar, las dos solas, de lo que había acontecido en la cueva. Cuando por fin la encontró, Regina estaba sentada en medio del bosque, mirando a ninguna parte, completamente perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Bañada por la luz de la luna, tan majestuosa, tan magnífica, era una criatura completamente fascinante. Emma había perdido la capacidad de respirar una vez más, pero al ser humana, Regina la había escuchado llegar desde hacía bastante rato. La elfa se giró lentamente hasta clavar su mirada oscura en la mirada aguamarina de la rubia y, con un gesto, la invitó a sentarse a su lado. Emma obedeció en silencio y, durante unos instantes, ambas se quedaron mirando las estrellas, cada una analizando sus propios sentimientos, hasta que la rubia rompió el silencio.

-"Majestad yo… lo siento"

-**¿Ahora vuelvo a ser majestad?**

**-"**En esa cueva, creí de verás que íbamos a morir"

**-Yo también lo creí, no debes disculparte**

-"Te besé…"

-**¿Te arrepientes?**

-"Jamás lo haré, fue el momento más intenso y feliz de toda mi vida"

-**¿Qué sentiste?**

-"Paz, serenidad, sentí que estaba donde debía estar, sentí que estaba en casa"

-**Yo sentí lo mismo, y me desconcierta porque sale de toda razón lógica**

-"El amor es ilógico e irracional"

-**Los elfos no nos enamoramos, no forma parte de nuestra naturaleza.**

-"Entonces, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

-**Extraña, por primera vez en mi vida hay algo en mí que no puedo comprender, es raro pero me gusta, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-**Yo siento que me muero de ganas de probar una vez más tus labios.

Esa tímida aunque directa respuesta hizo sonreír a Regina, su sonrisa era algo que Emma aún no había visto, siempre tan seria y majestuosa, sin duda ese bello gesto la dejó sin aliento. Se atrevió con delicadeza a apartar los mechones de pelo de la reina para descubrir su rostro, levemente sonrosado y sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Finalmente fue Regina quien rompió la leve distancia que separaba sus labios, regalándole un tierno y dulce beso a la rubia. Un beso muy distinto al primero, más suave y delicado, sin las prisas o la desesperación de alguien que espera la muerte.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, no dijeron una sola palabra, no era necesario hablar. Emma atrajo a la reina a sus brazos y volvieron a mirar al infinito, abrazadas. Finalmente Regina volvió a hablar, pues había estado cavilando un nuevo plan. Necesitaba saber por qué Emma llevaba luz en su interior y por qué salía su rostro en ese manuscrito. Todo apuntaba a la diosa de la luz y quizás las respuestas a sus preguntas estaban en el origen.

-**Emma, creo que deberíamos ir al Norte.**

-"Vamos al Fuego, eso está al sur Regina, en el Norte no se nos ha perdido nada, además ahí siempre es invierno"

-**El Norte es la tierra de la diosa de la luz, quizás en la biblioteca de Invernalia hallemos respuesta a todo este enigma.**

-"Está bien, confío en tu juicio, quizá con más información sobre ese manuscrito o sobre por qué me convierto en una antorcha cuando te beso pueda sernos de utilidad"

-**Entonces ¿Vamos al Norte?**

**-**"Vamos al Norte, aunque a Cercei no le va a hacer ninguna gracia."

-**¿Por qué?**

**-**"Digamos que los Lanister y los Stark nunca fueron buenos amigos"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni ouat ni goth ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es de mi invención.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi petita, al grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi morena, a Natalia y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Lo dedico especialmente a mi niña, esthefybautista. Daría todo lo que tengo por abrazarte en estos momentos, no sabes cómo me duele no estar contigo físicamente pues mi alma y mi corazón están contigo siempre. Te quiero mi princesita, quiero que sonrías a pesar de todo pues al otro lado del mundo tienes a alguien que día y noche no deja de pensarte.**

**Gracias a los que leéis y comentáis esta historia, vuestro apoyo es importante. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes decir que leáis a franchiulla, my dark queen y por supuesto a mi esthefybautista. Besos.**

**CAPÍTULO 8 INVERNALIA**

Ambas se permitieron unos minutos de paz y soledad, en medio del bosque, abrazadas y unidas, sintiendo el latir de sus corazones tranquilos y en calma.

Las últimas semanas habían sido de caos y locura, demasiados acontecimientos difíciles de asumir que culminaron en aquel desesperado beso de despedida y en el descubrimiento de que Emma era mucho más de lo que creía ser.

En silencio y sintiendo la suave brisa acariciando sus cabellos, ambas mirando el firmamento, se permitieron soñar con el fin de esa extraña y arriesgada aventura. Mas la realidad las reclamaba, debían volver con el grupo, cambiar el rumbo hacia el Norte y rezar por encontrar en esa tierra helada las respuestas a tantas incógnitas sin resolver.

Quizás la solución se encontraría en la biblioteca de los Stark y, de ser así, tendrían ventaja sobre la diosa oscura.

Se levantaron del suelo, perezosamente, intentando alargar ese momento de armonía tanto como pudieran y, cogidas de la mano sin apenas darse cuenta de ello, se marcharon hacia el campamento, sabiendo que su aventura no hacía más que empezar.

Una vez reunido el grupo, Emma explicó el plan de Regina. Irían al Norte donde solicitarían buscar entre los manuscritos de la biblioteca toda la información posible sobre los dioses, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que desvelara por qué estaba la diosa oscura detrás de Emma exactamente.

Ni la rubia ni la elfa habían explicado cómo se habían salvado de las sombras. ¿Cómo explicar algo que no puedes comprender?

En cuanto escuchó las palabras norte y Stark, Cercei montó en cólera y entre gritos se negó a viajar a Invernalia.

-**Emma, de ninguna manera, un Lanister jamás solicita ayuda de un Stark.**

-"Entonces tenemos suerte de que mi apellido sea Swan y no Lanister."

-**Te apellidas Swan, pero creciste y te criaste con los Lanister, Emma eres mi hermana, sabes que no podemos ir a Invernalia, nos mandarán a ser pasto de los lobos en cuanto lleguemos a sus puertas.**

-"Bueno, ellos tienen lobos, yo tengo un dragón"

-**Emma… no nos ayudarán, solo será perder el tiempo. Mientras tú te empeñas en seguir planes absurdos tu hijo está en manos de la diosa.**

-"Precisamente porque mi hijo está en manos de la diosa iré al fin del mundo si es necesario para derrotarla, ahora mismo el mejor arma que podemos tener es el conocimiento, y ese arma está en Invernalia."

-**Es una mala idea, como todas tus ideas, solo nos llevarás a la muerte.**

-"Nadie te obliga a estar aquí, Cercei, márchate o sígueme a Invernalia."

Sin argumentos para rebatir a su tozuda hermana, Cercei calló, a pesar de que su rostro dejaba ver la inmensa cólera que la consumía. El ancestral odio que existía entre los lanister y los Stark la cegaba y solo le dejaba ver que era una locura ir al Norte, mas su hermana estaba completamente segura de querer viajar a esa tierra de invierno y no podía hacer ni decir nada para que cambiara de opinión. Sin duda el viaje se iba complicando por momentos.

Tras varios días de jornada en dirección norte, toda la compañía había observado el cambio en su joven líder con respecto a la reina elfa, las burlas y la ironía con las que normalmente solía obsequiarla se habían tornado en miradas dulces y alguna que otra palabra tierna y respetuosa, mientras Regina trataba a Emma de igual manera, intentando disimular las sonrisas y el rubor de sus mejillas cuando estaba con la rubia.

La mayoría no le dio importancia, el único que, asombrado, quiso saber el porqué de ese cambio de actitud en la reina fue Hood y, por primera vez desde que la morena se unió al grupo, se dirigió a ella para entender. Su voz estaba teñida de odio, odiaba a los elfos pues le habían despreciado toda la vida, solo porque era mitad hombre.

-"Majestad, no creáis que no me he dado cuenta de vuestra actitud con Emma, solo soy medio elfo pero mis sentidos están tan desarrollados como los vuestros. Ahora decidme ¿Qué hace una elfa, una reina como vos tonteando con una niña mortal?"

-**No tengo por qué responderos, a vos no os interesa lo más mínimo.**

-"Me interesa, Emma es mi familia, quizás la única persona de este mundo que no me juzgó por ser mestizo, sino por la persona que soy, no quiero que sufra. Los elfos no aman, no saben y si ella os ama a vos va a sufrir, no quiero que juguéis a ser lo que no sois y dañéis a una buena persona"

-**Entiendo tus palabras, semielfo, mas no quiero dañarla en absoluto, yo… hace día que no soy la misma, desde que nos quedamos atrapadas en la cueva siento como si toda mi vida hubiese sido planeada para estar hoy aquí, con ella, para ayudarla en esta guerra y para amarla, aunque no sepa cómo hacerlo.**

Hood no leyó mentira en ninguna de esas palabras y se conmovió, ¿Era posible que una elfa pudiera amar? Había visto tantas cosas imposibles esos últimos días que no le sorprendía y de pronto sintió pena, una pena inmensa por esa soberana y por su joven líder.

-"Majestad… ¿habéis pensado en que ella envejecerá y morirá mientras vos viviréis eternamente?" Es un destino horrible para vos si de verdad os lanzáis a amar."

-**Horrible, mas lo abrazaré con gusto. Me da igual si es un año, si son diez o cincuenta, cada momento a su lado yo estaré viva y eso no lo cambio por nada del mundo.**

Hood asintió y se marchó, dejando sola a la reina en medio de sus cavilaciones sin saber que acababa de ganarse la lealtad del semielfo, si la reina estaba dispuesta a sufrir toda la eternidad por amar a Emma Swan se merecía su cariño y su respeto.

El viaje al norte fue largo y pesado, mas con Droghon como vigía no tuvieron ningún peligro y la travesía se dio sin complicaciones. Incluso Emma se permitió volver a montar a lomos del dragón, puesto que la primera vez había quedado completamente enamorada de esa sensación.

Una vez en las puertas de Invernalia, fue Regina quien se anunció como reina del pueblo elfo y, por curiosidad dado que los elfos no solían salir nunca de su tierra, los dejaron entrar y los condujeron al salón principal donde estaba el señor de Invernalia presidiendo, Robb Stark. Conocido en todo el reino como el rey lobo pues su mascota era un lobo huargo de color gris que medía más de dos metros.

Robb los miró desde su trono, escrutando sus rostros, intentando entender por qué tenía en su casa a ese grupo tan extraño. Una elfa, un semielfo, un enano y cinco muchachas humanas, todos con claros síntomas de fatiga y de haber estado viajando durante días. Finalmente Regina fue la que se dirigió al joven señor.

-**Señor, mi nombre es Regina Mills, la última de mi casa, monarca del reino elfo. Hemos venido hasta aquí con la esperanza de poder buscar entre su biblioteca información sobre los dioses, ya que tenemos la certeza del retorno de la diosa oscura y buscamos la manera de devolverla al infierno.**

-"Aquí en el norte siempre supimos que ella volvería, hay una manera de detenerla y es con la espada de la luz, mas esa espada la otorga la diosa del invierno, también conocida como la luminosa o diosa de la luz, no todo el mundo puede portarla."

-**Está en nuestro poder un antiguo manuscrito y queremos descifrar su contenido, quizás si pudiéramos ver la biblioteca.**

-"No voy a enseñarle mi biblioteca a nadie que simpatiza con un Lanister, y menos con su reina, la he reconocido nada más ha entrado por la puerta. Me siento generoso y si os marcháis ahora no os lanzaré a mi lobo."

Creyendo que estaba todo perdido y que el viaje había sido en vano, Emma se adelantó para hablar con el joven señor, la brusquedad con la que se movió retiró su capucha dejando ver su rostro y, al verla, Robb Stark se quedó completamente trastornado.

-**Eres tú… Es a ti a quien busca.**

**-**"Soy yo, mas no sé quién soy y por qué me quiere a mí."

-**Enseñadme el manuscrito, os lo ruego.**

Emma le entregó el maldito pergamino por el que había empezado toda esa locura, y el señor de Invernalia se lo quedó mirando, como si estuviese frente a un dios, con la misma veneración y respeto.

-**Tú eres la única que puede derrotarla, porque tú eres la hija de la Luz.**

-"No, yo no soy hija de nadie, soy la bastarda de Twyn Lanister, me llamo Emma Swan, lo que dices no tiene sentido"

-**Tu nacimiento fue profetizado, siglos antes de que nacieras, cuando la diosa cayó por primera vez se sabía que retornaría, que solo habría una manera de detenerla y la única que podría hacerlo sería la hija de la Luz, la que viene en este manuscrito, es decir tú.**

-"¿Cómo la detengo?"

-**Debes conseguir la espada de la diosa, la que mencioné antes.**

"¿Dónde la consigo?"

-**Solo ella puede dártela, y lo hará cuando tus actos sean dignos de portarla. Eso es lo que pone en el pergamino, lo siento no puedo hacer más por vosotros. Diré a mis hombres que os acomoden y os alimenten.**

-"¿Aunque seamos Lanisters?"

-**Sea cual sea el apellido que llevéis, la diosa del invierno os ha elegido para salvarnos a todos, lo menos que puedo hacer es daros mi hospitalidad y cobijo. Sed bienvenidos a la casa de los Stark, sed bienvenidos a Invernalia.**

Y así fue como, por primera vez en siglos, los Stark y los Lanister dejaron al lado sus diferencias luchando contra un enemigo común, gracias a una joven bastarda que aun no entendía cuán grande era su destino.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni ouat ni goth ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es de mi completa invención.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi petita, al grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi morena, a Natalia y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Especialmente se lo quiero dedicar a esthefybautista, porque no pasa un solo segundo que no piense en ella, cada día la quiero más. Me paso todo el tiempo soñando despierta, imaginando que está aquí conmigo y que por fin tenemos nuestro final de cuento de hadas, la extraño muchísimo. Para ella que es la niña de mis ojos va este pedacito de mi en forma de palabras, te quiero mi princesita.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leéis y comentáis, ayuda mucho conocer vuestra opinión sobre lo que voy escribiendo. **

**Sin más os dejo leer no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen y por supuesto a mi esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 9 AGUA Y FUEGO**

Emma decidió que se quedaran en Invernalia para reposar y descansar tras el largo viaje a esas tierras inhóspitas y congeladas donde siempre era invierno.

Aprovecharían la estancia para escrutar arduamente la biblioteca del Norte, buscando cualquier tipo de información válida para terminar con la diosa oscura.

Sabían cuál era la única forma de acabar con ella, con la espada de la luz, a la que comúnmente denominaban Hielo, ya que era la espada de la diosa del invierno. Solo su hoja tenía las propiedades místicas y la fuerza necesaria para atravesar el corazón de la diosa y mandarla de vuelta al infierno donde permanecería eternamente.

Solo había un problema y era que nadie había visto esa espada, incluso se dudaba de su existencia. Tanto Emma como Regina pasaban horas enteras encerradas entre esos manuscritos, buscando dónde podría estar dicha espada. La reina era la única que trabajaba en ese escrutinio sin pausa pues, a pesar de su buena voluntad, Emma no sabía leer lengua común y mucho menos lenguaje culto y antiguo así que pasaba sus horas junto a la reina en esa biblioteca observándola, dando su opinión de vez en cuando y sin hacer más que preguntarse a sí misma cómo demonios podía ser ella hija de la luz, ella que no había sido nadie nunca, no tenía sentido y no terminaba de creerlo. Regina, entre pergaminos y documentos que databan de siglos atrás, de repente alzaba su mirada buscando a la rubia, como si pudiera leer en su rostro todas las incógnitas que encerraba esta en su cabeza, con esas pequeñas miradas a escondidas, la reina se dio cuenta de que Emma provocaba en ella sensaciones únicas, sensaciones que en su especie jamás se habían dado. Buscaba su cercanía, le pedía su opinión sobre la información que iba recopilando solo por tener el placer de escuchar su voz, de estremecerse ante el más mínimo gesto. No sabía nada de amor, entre los suyos esa palabra era inimaginable mas, en esos pequeños momentos a solas con Emma Swan alcanzó la certeza de que pasaría el resto de su vida amando como pudiera a esa muchacha tan llena de vida, a esa chiquilla que apareció de la nada en su mundo y lo puso patas arriba, a la que había salvado su vida con un tierno beso en aquella cueva. Estaba segura de que no había marcha atrás una vez empiezas a amar y estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio, la eternidad sin ella, la inmortalidad sin ella, solo por tener el gusto de vivir el resto de la vida de Emma a su lado.

Volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa y vio el rostro serio y pensativo de la joven, mirando hacia ninguna parte.

-**¿Qué piensas Emma?**

**-**"Estoy pensando en todo lo que dijo Robb, en lo de la luz y eso, no sé, no entiendo qué tiene que ver conmigo"

-**Yo creo que tiene todo que ver contigo, Emma.**

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"

-**Porque todo lo que he visto desde que empezó esta extraña aventura apunta a que eres alguien excepcional y, el hecho de que seas hija de la luz tiene sentido.**

-"¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo, es porque brillo ¿Verdad?"

-**En parte sí, pero no es solo eso. Verás, cuando yo era niña viví una era oscura, lo sabes. Las sombras mataron a mis padres, solo les bastó con tocarlos y los sumieron en la oscuridad, siempre fueron mi peor pesadilla, durante siglos no he sido capaz de dormir una sola noche sin soñar con las sombras.**

-"Esas cosas son terroríficas, pero sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo"

-**Tiene que ver porque, aquella noche, en el bosque, tú te enfrentaste a ellas sin armas, sin temerlas. Eres el único ser humano que no teme a los esbirros de la diosa. Después está el episodio del Dragón, cualquiera habría huido o habría matado a esa criatura, aprovechando que estaba tan débil pero tú arriesgaste tu vida por salvarla. No es solo el hecho de que desprendas luz, es tu valor, y sobre todo tu corazón lo que me demuestra que esa historia es cierta, eres más especial de lo que crees Emma.**

**-**"No quiero ser especial, yo era feliz siendo nadie"

-**Yo me alegro que seas especial.**

-"¿Por qué te alegraría algo así? Se supone que eres el ser más racional del mundo y esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza"

-**Me alegro de que seas especial, me alegro de tu cabezonería que te llevó a entrar en mi bosque, me alegro de haber cruzado mi camino con el tuyo, me alegro porque tú me has enseñado que una elfa se puede enamorar y eso no lo cambio por nada del mudo.**

Con rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa tonta en su cara ante esa simple pero hermosa declaración de la morena, Emma la miró y vio que esta estaba sonriendo, mirándola con esos increíbles ojos negros. No dejaba de asombrarse ante la inmensa belleza de esa reina, una belleza sobria y majestuosa en concordancia con la frescura del los bosques, con toda la naturaleza. Regina era un milagro de la naturaleza y su belleza la dejaba siempre sin aliento.

La reina se acercó a ella y depositó en sus labios un suave beso, confirmando las palabras que había dicho hacía unos segundos, amaba a una mortal y no le importaba en absoluto hacerlo, era completamente feliz sin buscarle la razón a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Su beso se volvió más apasionado y, en medio de un pequeño forcejeo lleno de amor y pasión entre ambas mujeres, sin darse cuenta tiraron al suelo una gran pila de libros y pergaminos, provocando un escándalo que las hizo separarse de un salto, completamente sobresaltadas. Cuando vieron el desastre que habían organizado empezaron a reír y, juntas, se dispusieron a colocar todo donde estaba cuando de pronto Regina soltó un grito de exclamación. Ante ella uno de los libros que se había caído, abierto y proporcionándole la información que llevaban días buscando.

-**Emma la encontré, Hielo, la espada de la diosa, encontré por fin un escrito que habla sobre ella.**

-"¿Qué dice?"

-**No sé, tengo que traducirlo, dame un segundo.**

Al cabo de unos minutos que se hicieron eternos para la rubia, Regina volvió a mirarla, en sus ojos aún más confusión que antes.

-"Dime que pone, por favor, necesito saberlo"

-**Pone que Hielo pertenece a la Diosa del invierno y solo la Diosa puede portarla, que si ella lo considera oportuno la prestará para librar batalla, solo a los pocos elegidos que lleven la luz en su interior.**

**Para poder alzar la espada de la diosa se debe probar que eres hijo de la luz, con actos que demuestren la pureza de tu corazón.**

-"Y eso que diablos significa, Regina"

-**No lo sé, solo sé que el único arma que pude derrotar a la diosa oscura no está en esta tierra. No podemos contar con la espada.**

Ambas se miraron completamente agotadas y desilusionadas. Creían que tenían oportunidad mas no era así. Solo les quedaba continuar su viaje y rezar por que los dioses fuesen en su ayuda, no quedarse solas ante la maldad más pura y absoluta.

Mientras la joven rubia y la elfa habían pasado encerradas en la biblioteca varios días, en Invernalia, Cercei luchaba contra su orgullo herido. Odiaba vivir de la piedad de los Stark, enemigos de su familia desde mucho antes de que ella naciera. Ellos tenían reino, tenían hogar mientras ella era la reina de la nada, reina de un reino devastado y olvidado, no tenía hogar al que volver cuando esa empresa terminase, solo le quedaba su hermana y su pequeño sobrino. Dudaba y con motivo de que, una vez destituida la diosa oscura y toda esa aventura finalizada, su hermana quisiera volver a saber de ella, no después de haberla tratado como a un trapo tantos años, a pesar de que había aprendido a callar su orgullo y a admirarla, incluso a quererla a su manera.

Paseaba por las murallas de la fortaleza del invierno cuando se dio de bruces con la chica dragón, aquella niña con mirada de adulta que habían rescatado en el bosque, una reina sin reino como ella, la última de su familia igual que ella, tenían mucho en común exceptuando que una era agua y la otra era fuego.

-"¿Qué haces aquí, chica fuego?"

-**Tengo frío, no estoy acostumbrada a estas temperaturas tan bajas.**

-"¿Estás aquí arriba escondida solo por eso?"

-**No…Yo…No quiero llegar al Fuego, no soportaría ver mi hogar destrozado.**

-"Mi hogar también fue arrasado, ¿Sabes? Por eso empezó toda esta odisea"

-**Cuando todo acabe, ¿Qué harás, dónde irás?**

-"No lo sé, igual que tú yo soy una reina sin reino. ¿Y tú, Qué harás tú?"

-**Marcharme lejos, cuando me salvasteis estaba de camino a dejar este reino y empezar al otro lado del mar angosto, ahí aún existen los dragones de noble corazón.**

-"Eso suena bien, buscar a los tuyos, empezar de cero…"

**-Quizás…quizás puedas venir conmigo, si no te da miedo volar en Droghon.**

-"Quizás… ¿Te imaginas? Agua y Fuego juntas, sin duda es una combinación explosiva"

Cercei miró a esa niña de ojos violeta y cabellos color platino, con una cálida sensación en su vientre. ¿Sería posible que el agua y el fuego puedan convivir sin destruirse? Era una incógnita que aún no tenía respuesta.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni ouat ni goth ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es de mi completa invención.**

**Este fic está dedicado a mi petita, al grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi morena, a Natalia y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Especialmente va dedicado a mi niña adorada, a mi esthefybautista, mi amor, mi vida, la luz en mis sonrisas, mi todo. Qué voy a decir que ya no sepas, que te quiero como a nadie, que me mata tenerte lejos y a la vez me da esperanza e ilusión pues sé que en un futuro tú y yo juntas tendremos un final feliz. Te quiero princesita, desde la distancia te quiero.**

**Gracias a los que leen y comentan, es agradable saber que mis historias os gustan. Sin mas os dejo leer no sin antes recordar que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen y por supuesto a mi amor, esthefybautista. Besitos.**

**CAPÍTULO 10 LA DIOSA OSCURA.**

Tras unas intensas semanas de investigación, escrutando a fondo la biblioteca de Invernalia con escasos resultados, el grupo se decidió a partir hacia el Fuego, puesto que el tiempo se agotaba.

Marchaban sin ánimos, la información recogida no servía de nada sin la espada y esta se encontraba en paradero desconocido, muy posiblemente ni siquiera pertenecía a ese mundo. Sin el arma legendaria, sin ejército que los amparara, sin nada más que su determinación y su valor, marcharon a poner fin a esa intrépida aventura, sabiendo que sus posibilidades eran mínimas y que lo más probable era que perecieran en el intento, mas no se darían por vencidos, no cuando todo lo que amaban corría peligro.

Tras la breve charla sobre las murallas, Cercei y Daenerys se habían vuelto bastante cercanas, no mantenían mucha conversación pues eran muy diferentes, lo único que tenían en común era su rango de realeza y su carencia de pueblo al que retornar. Un lazo que, aunque ínfimo, las hizo inseparables. Se comprendían y se apoyaban, aun sin palabras. La chica dragón se empeñó en que Cercei volara con ella, asegurándole que era una sensación indescriptible y, tras muchos esfuerzos puesto que la reina de las Aguas era cabezota, por fin consiguió subirla al dragón con ella, haciéndole descubrir que no temía tanto a las alturas como creía y que viajar a lomos del dragón era más cómodo que por tierra, donde se fatigaba deprisa.

Emma no podía quitarse de la cabeza que sin la espada estaban perdidos. Intentaba que su ánimo no decayera puesto que ella era el alma del grupo, les daba fuerza y valor cuando estos querían rendirse, les animaba a seguir cuando querían abandonarlo todo y buscar un lugar donde esconderse. Al final siempre se quedaban con ella pues todos sabían que si no paraban a la diosa, esta destruiría todos los rincones del mundo y era mejor morir luchando y defendiendo aquello que amas a morir escondido y sin una pizca de honor.

Era esperpéntico imaginar que los únicos capaces de reunir el valor necesario para enfrentarse a ese mal fuesen ladrones y reinas sin reino, lo peor de la sociedad al final resultaba ser los que más honor tenían en su alma.

Ante el incierto destino que tenían frente a ellos y la certeza de la muerte, Kilian por fin reunió el valor necesario para declararse a Ruby quien, con una sonrisa en su rostro, simplemente le dijo que había tardado demasiado en decidirse y empezaron una relación ante la alegría de todo el grupo puesto que estaba muy claro que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

No era tampoco un secreto desde hacía tiempo que su joven líder y la reina elfa eran más que amigas o compañeras de viaje. Siempre estaban juntas, hablando de todo o de nada, se dormían juntas y se protegían mutuamente, se buscaban con la mirada y se sonreían, a pesar de la incertidumbre, de no saber cuánto tiempo duraría ese romance idílico, sin saber en qué momento las alcanzaría la muerte.

Regina no temía su muerte, temía por Emma, por perderla y no poder seguirla, temía la maldición de la inmortalidad sin esa joven rubia a su lado, sin sus palabras irónicas, sin sus sonrisas, sin su mirada aguamarina. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cuando decidió dejarse llevar por sentimientos humanos, pero veía ese momento lejano y ahora estaba demasiado cerca.

Emma atesoraba cada segundo con la bella morena como lo más preciado, jamás en toda su vida había sentido tantísimo en tan poco tiempo y viendo cercano su fin, intentaba pasar todo su tiempo junto a ella, sintiéndola su hogar, su destino. Puede que su nacimiento fuese predicho hacía milenios para que fuera ella quien derrocara a la diosa oscura, mas ella sentía que había nacido con el único objetivo de amar a Regina Mills.

A solo un día de distancia del Fuego, pararon por última vez en ese extraño viaje y montaron el campamento. Hacía meses que habían partido del bosque de los renegados, meses intensos y llenos de cambios en ellos, ese viaje los había transmutado en personas distintas. Cercei, antes orgullosa y soberbia, ahora compartía su camino con ladrones sin despreciarlos, había dejado de sentirse superior a cualquiera e incluso había empezado a albergar sentimientos profundos por una muchacha nacida en el Fuego, cosa que hacía algunos años había considerado imposible, Kilian y Ruby habían dejado de lado todas las dudas y prejuicios que les impedía estar juntos y por fin se complementaban y eran felices, Hood había dejado de lado su odio enfermizo contra la raza de los elfos y ahora admiraba y respetaba a su reina con veneración, sería capaz de dar su vida por ella si fuese necesario, el pequeño Flint, siempre contento y alegre, cantando y animando al grupo, había aprendido a leer en el rostro de sus compañeros su angustia y su miedo, aprendió cuando callar, cuando hablar y cuando animarlos con sus baladas e historias. Emma se había convertido en una líder magnífica, siempre lo fue, mas en este viaje aprendió a escuchar a los demás y no encerrarse en sus propias decisiones, aprendió a respetar, a callar. Pero sin duda el cambio más drástico se dio en la reina elfa, ella aprendió a luchar contra su propia naturaleza y a amar, a pesar de que ese sentimiento para los de su raza era una maldición.

Cuando todos estaban empezando a ser vencidos por el sueño, Emma echó en falta a Regina junto a ella. Miró a su alrededor y no vio rastro de la reina en el campamento, así que decidió ir en su busca, no podía estar muy lejos.

Por fin la encontró, sentada junto a un arroyo, jugando con las cristalinas aguas y sumida en sus pensamientos. Desde lejos pudo ver como la reina alzaba la mirada y se la quedaba mirando, con esos ojos que escrutaban su alma entera, y esa sonrisa cristalina, tan hermosa que la dejaba sin aliento. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, atrayéndola a sus brazos y jugando tímidamente con su pelo.

-"¿Qué hacías aquí sola?"

-**Pensar**

-"¿Puedo saber en qué pensabas?"

-**En ti, en mí, en mañana**

-"Mañana…mañana es el día en que enfrentaré mi destino"

-**Sí, lo es**

-"También es el día en que puede que muramos todos ¿Tienes miedo?"

-**Mucho ¿Y tú?**

**-**"Lo único que me da miedo es que salgas herida"

-**Será la tercera vez que nos enfrentemos a la muerte juntas, tengo miedo pero también esperanza, las veces anteriores me salvaste de un modo u otro, yo confío en ti.**

-"Por si morimos mañana ¿Hay algo que desees con todo tu corazón Regina? Dime lo que sea y si está en mi mano te lo concederé"

-**Hay algo, pero no sé cómo pedírtelo, me da mucha vergüenza.**

-"Lo que sea"

-**No quiero morir sin haber hecho el amor contigo.**

Ante esa petición, la cara de Emma se volvió púrpura y empezaron a sudarle las manos, ella nunca había estado con una mujer, no en ese sentido y la reina era tan perfecta que le daba miedo tocarla, tenía la sensación de que se podía romper en cualquier momento. La miró a los ojos y pudo leer el ferviente deseo de Regina, el deseo de sentirse completamente suya, de sentir que era real lo que tenían y no un delirio ante la certeza de la muerte. Movida por la necesidad de demostrarle a la elfa que la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, tomo su rostro y le regaló un intenso beso, un beso con sabor a la tormenta de emociones que ambas guardaban en su interior. Tras unos segundos se separaron con su respiración agitada y sus ojos brillando, llenos de amor y pasión descontrolada. Ya no había marcha atrás, iban a unirse en un solo ser, iban a entregarse la una a la otra. Entre susurros, Emma expuso sus temores a la reina.

-"Regina yo nunca hice esto con una mujer"

-**Yo no lo hice con nadie, en mi raza es algo innecesario.**

-"¿Por qué estamos susurrando?"

-**No lo sé, empezaste tú**

Entre risas ambas se besaron, mientras sus ropas iban cayendo, descubriendo poco a poco su desnudez, sin dejar de besarse y solo con la luna como vestido, ambas se amaron, tímidamente, torpemente, se descubrieron la una a la otra con paciencia y amor, se unieron en un solo ser, con el alma llena de dicha. Entre besos, caricias, suspiros y gemidos las encontró el nuevo día, unidas piel con piel, sobre la hierba amándose y olvidando por un momento que existía el mundo.

Cuando el sol rompió ese momento mágico entre ellas, volvieron a la realidad. Tenían un viaje que finalizar, una misión que completar. Se vistieron para reunirse con los demás, y emprender una nueva jornada que culminaría en el Fuego, ante la diosa oscura y posiblemente ante su fin.

El camino se hizo completamente en silencio, la tensión crecía a medida que se acercaban al reino maldito y la mono de Regina aferraba la de Emma cada vez con más fuerza. Si la perdía, si ella moría, su alma quedaría destruida por toda la eternidad en mil pedazos.

La triste aunque hermosa sonrisa de la rubia, llenó su corazón de esperanza. Emma era la persona más tozuda del planeta, no iba a morir, estaba segura. Se aferró a ella con más fuerza, no podía perderla, no podría soportarlo.

Finalmente llegaron al Fuego y se horrorizaron ante la desolación de ese reino, antaño glorioso y magnífico. Estaba reducido a cenizas y lo poco que quedaba en pie estaba ennegrecido y cubierto por la naturaleza que se había adueñado del lugar. El silencio abismal erizó la piel de todo el grupo y la sensación de ser observados desde las oscuras esquinas se acrecentaba a medida que se internaban en aquel lugar maldito.

Daenerys no pudo soportar la visión de ese lugar, del Reino de su familia, el que tendría que haber sido su hogar. Si no hubiese estado Cercei con ella se habría derrumbado, mas sintiendo su silencioso apoyo, siguió adelante sintiendo como se le partía el corazón a medida que se adentraban en las entrañas de ese reino.

Finalmente encontraron el único edificio que se mantenía en pie, majestuoso y maldito, oscuro y frío, el templo de la diosa oscura, el fin de su trayecto y el auténtico inicio de su aventura.

Emma fue la primera en entrar, seguida de cerca por Regina que no quería perderla de vista. El interior del templo era frío, macabro, los esqueletos de los dragones nobles lo decoraban, otorgando a la estancia un horror indescriptible para la lengua de los hombres.

Alzando la mirada hacia el altar de la diosa, Emma vio que sobre él se encontraba su pequeño, parecía dormido mas la rubia tenía un horrible presentimiento. Echó a correr hacia el altar sin escuchar la súplica de Regina de que permaneciera a su lado, mas no pudo llegar lejos pues, de pronto, en medio de una humareda negra como el infierno, apareció frente al altar una mujer hermosa a la par que terrorífica. De piel pálida, vestiduras negras y pelo rojo como la sangre, de ojos vacíos, huecos y sonrisa afilada, llena de crueldad. Ante ella, interponiéndose en su camino hacia su hijo, se encontraba la diosa oscura.

-**Por fin tras tantos siglos de esperarte tengo el honor de conocerte, hija de la luz.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni ouat ni goth ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es de mi completa invención.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi petita, al grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi morena. A Natalia y por supuesto a mi manager adorada que quiere armar un motín contra Xebett si hace que Neal se meta con Emma.**

**Está especialmente dedicado a mi princesa, a lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, esthefybautista. Te extraño y lo sabes pero entiendo que las cosas son difíciles y eso, en lugar de asustarme, me incita a luchar por lo que tenemos pues cuanto más difícil sea, más valdrá la pena, te quiero y aunque no coincidamos y hablemos poco siempre estás en mi cabeza.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, su opinión es muy preciada para mí. Sin más os dejos disfrutar del penúltimo capítulo de la historia, no sin antes recordaros que tenéis que leer a franchiulla, my dark queen y por supuesto a mi amor esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 11 DE CORAZÓN PURO**

**-Por fin tras tantos siglos de esperarte tengo el honor de conocerte, hija de la luz.**

Emma se quedó congelada, como una estatua, frente a la diosa oscura. Ante ella estaba ese ser que había arrasado su tierra, destruido el lugar donde nació, el ser que había devastado el hogar de Regina en su busca y, por encima de todo, el ser que se había llevado a su hijo y lo mantenía preso con el único fin de poder acabar con ella.

Se sentía pequeña y completamente atemorizada, no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra la diosa, era un ser inmortal y su espada no le causaría rasguño alguno. Lo único que tenía era su fortaleza y su valor, a pesar de que estos parecían empequeñecer ante la presencia de ese ser salido del mismísimo infierno.

Las palabras de Daenerys resonaban en su cabeza, "Quiere someterte y si no lo consigue matarte pues eres un peligro para ella". Someterla, arrastrarla a la oscuridad eterna junto a ella, era un destino demasiado horrible y no iba a consentirlo, prefería la muerte antes que entregarse a la diosa para que esta tomase su alma y la corrompiese.

Tenía miedo de haber llegado tarde, de que su hijo estuviese muerto, pues la diosa no le dejaba avanzar hacia él, no le dejaba acercarse a ver si seguí con vida y eso provocaba en la rubia un odio y una rabia descomunales.

Su desbocado corazón solo se calmó cuando sintió el cálido contacto de la mano de Regina, que por fin había llegado junto a ella y, silenciosamente, le entregaba sus fuerzas para no desfallecer. Con la reina a su lado, volvió a sentirse fuerte y poderosa, volvió a tener temple y valor, con la morena a su lado volvía a sentirse capaz de derrotar a la diosa.

La diosa oscura no apartó su vacía mirada de la rubia en ningún momento. Sus ojos negros como el abismo podían leer el alma de esa muchacha como si fuese un libro abierto. Con una sonrisa de victoria, sabiendo que no podían con ella, se dedicó a atesorar los miedos y las dudas de Emma, se complació al ver que esta iba decayendo en su valor, que la iba consumiendo el miedo, quedaba poco para que se derribara por completo cuando se entrometió la maldita elfa. Mills, odiaba ese apellido con todas sus fuerzas. Siglos atrás creyó haberlos aniquilado a todos mas una niña se le escapó, Regina, la misma que estaba junto a la rubia, regalándole fuerza y coraje.

Miró con atención la mirada que ambas se regalaron y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Amor, el amor que se tenían sería la causa de su destrucción, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo previsto. Nunca imaginó que la muchacha elegida para acabar con ella sería tan débil. Sus sentimientos serían los que la condujeran directamente a sus fauces, y ya no podía esperar más. Ansiaba con todo su ser robarle a Emma su alma y ennegrecerla, una vez fuese suya, la rubia misma sería quien matase a Regina Mills, un destino horrible que llenaría de gozo su negro corazón.

Decidió jugar con ellos, distraerlos, causar confusión… Al final todos acabarían muertos y la rubia sería suya eternamente. Con una sonrisa que helaba la sangre, habló y su voz retumbó en todo el templo, haciendo que todo el grupo temblara de terror.

-**Veo que recibiste mi invitación, me alegro que te decidieras a venir a verme, hija de la luz.**

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?"

-**De ti ahora ya nada, tengo a tu hijo, ¿Qué más puedo desear?**

**-**Devuélvemelo.

-**Si lo quieres tendrás que darme algo a cambio, es lo justo, la ley del trueque.**

Emma apretó más fuerte la mano de Regina para darse fuerza, sabía que venía a continuación, la diosa pediría su alma y tendrían que luchar. Veía su fin demasiado cerca y estaba completamente aterrorizada.

-"¿Qué quieres a cambio de la vida de mi hijo?"

-**Si te doy a tu hijo, tú me das a Regina Mills, para que viva su vida inmortal sumida en la oscuridad. Si me la entregas puedes marcharte junto al resto de bobos que has traído contigo y tu hijo.**

Emma esperaba cualquier cosa de la diosa, lo que fuese menos eso. ¿Entregar a Regina para salvarse? Era impensable, no podía hacerle eso a la reina. Su cara era de completo terror mirando incrédula a la diosa que no dejaba de reír ante esa situación.

Se sobresaltó al oír a su lado la voz de Regina, una voz quebrada y derrotada, dirigiéndose a la diosa.

-"Si me entrego a ti ¿Los dejarás ir?"

-**Exacto, tú te quedas y ellos se van.**

Regina, resignada, dio un paso en dirección a la diosa para entregarle su vida y salvar a Emma y a su hijo, cuando de pronto la rubia la agarró por el brazo y, con una voz cargada de tristeza y dolor, se dirigió a la diosa para proponerle un trato nuevo.

-"Mi alma a cambio de la vida de mi familia"

-**¿Sabes cuál es la consecuencia de entregarme tu alma?**

**-**La eternidad a vuestro lado, sin volver a ver la luz, mi alma ennegrecida y sin una gota de humanidad en mí ser, conozco las consecuencias. Mi alma es vuestra a cambio de que ellos vivan.

-**Tenemos un trato, ven aquí hija de la luz o debería decir, hija de la oscuridad.**

Emma miró a Regina con todo el amor que sentía en su corazón, una mirada que decía tantas cosas sin palabras. Acarició lentamente su mejilla, recogiendo las lágrimas que la elfa ya no podía retener y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios, el último que podía regalarle. Cuando se separó de ella, le susurró un te quiero ahogado y le suplicó que cuidara de todos los renegados, de su hijo, de su familia. Un tierno adiós que estaba destrozando el alma de la reina elfa, sin poder hacer nada por salvar a Emma puesto que un trato con un dios es inquebrantable. Estaba a punto de perderla para siempre.

Emma avanzó hacia la diosa, debía tener miedo mas estaba serena, estaba tranquila. Se sentía como aquella vez en la cueva cuando con un beso de amor despertó la luz que había en ella y petrificó a las sombras. Ese sentimiento de paz y bienestar se fue acrecentando a medida que se acercaba a la diosa y, cuando estaba a escasa distancia de esta, se detuvo al sentir un hormigueo cada vez más intenso recorriendo su piel. Tanto la diosa como los renegados, miraban a Emma completamente asombrados, pues pequeños hijos de luz la iban envolviendo, cambiando las rasgadas vestiduras que llevaba por una hermosa armadura blanca, que resplandecía como la luna, una armadura con las insignias de la diosa del invierno. Finalmente, con una explosión cegadora, la luz se extendió por toda la estancia obligándolos a todos a cerrar los ojos para no quedar ciegos.

Al abrirlos de nuevo, gritos de sorpresa y admiración salieron del grupo de los renegados al ver a su joven líder, majestuosamente vestida para la batalla y, en sus manos, la legendaria espada de la diosa, Hielo. La diosa oscura gritó de pánico al ver dicha arma, la conocía bien, sabía que su hoja era la única que podía devolverla al infierno.

**-¿Cómo…Cómo la has conseguido? Esa espada no pertenece a este mundo, tú no puedes portarla.**

-"Puedo portarla, me gané el derecho, demostré ante el juicio de los dioses que soy de corazón puro pues estuve dispuesta a entregarme a cambio de aquellos a los que amo, ese tipo de entrega, ese tipo de actos son los que tú jamás entenderás, y por eso hoy puedo mandarte directa al infierno"

Dicho esto, Emma arremetió contra la diosa, que se defendió como pudo, con su propia espada oscura. Todos los renegados miraban ensimismados a su líder, sabiendo que esa batalla, pasaría a los libros de historia y que Emma Swan acababa de convertirse en una leyenda.

Tras un largo tiempo, demasiado para los renegados que solo deseaban ver vencer a la rubia, Emma desarmó a la diosa y la acorraló contra la pared. Miró directamente a los ojos vacíos de ese ser, esos mismos ojos que habían enloquecido a caballeros mucho más preparados que ella, esos mismos ojos que iban a dejar de existir en su mundo para siempre. De un empujón, atravesó el pecho de la diosa con Hielo y, entre un grito de horror que destruyó gran parte del templo, la diosa desapareció, directa hacia el infierno del que no podría salir. Una vez desaparecida la diosa, una vez todo había acabado solo se podía escuchar el silencio sepulcral del recinto. Emma, aun con la espada en sus manos, miraba al vacío donde minutos antes había estado tan peligrosa enemiga, analizando lo que acababa de hacer. Ella, una bastarda sin nombre, ella que no era nadie, portaba la espada y la armadura de la luz y había matado a la diosa oscura. Era demasiado que asimilar en esos momentos.

Mientras, los renegados, miraban a Emma con auténtica veneración, pues su hazaña había sido épica y ellos habían podido presenciarla.

Cansada del silencio y recuperada de la conmoción, Regina corrió hacia su rubia y se lanzó directamente a sus labios, sin poder dejar de llorar, una mezcla de la alegría al haber sobrevivido a ese horror y del dolor que había sentido al estar a punto de perder a Emma.

-**Eres idiota, Emma Swan. Tenías que ser el héroe, tenías que entregarte. **

-"He cumplido con mi destino, Regina. Demostré que soy de corazón puro"

-**Lo sé, eso no quita que eres idiota, no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más, no busques la muerte Emma, por favor, no creo que pueda soportarlo.**

Con una sonrisa, la rubia se dispuso a besar una vez más a su reina, cuando una voz la sacó de sus ensoñaciones de un sobresalto y la obligó a mirar hacia el altar.

-**¿Mamá, eres tú?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni ouat ni goth ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es de mi completa invención.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi petita, al grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi morena, a Natalia y por supuesto a mi manager adorada que la quiero con locura.**

**Está especialmente dedicado a mi esthefybautista, mi niña, aquella por la que me levanto y me acuesto con una sonrisa, la que me ha regalado la esperanza, la mamá de mi hijita, la persona a la que más quiero y por la que daría toda mi vida. Ya lo sabes pero no me cansaré de repetirlo princesa, a pesar de los problemas, a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de todo te quiero y lo nuestro es más fuerte que todo lo demás.**

**Gracias a los que habéis leído y comentado este fic, es un honor para mí que os gusten mis escritos. Sin más os dejo leer y disfrutar del desenlace de esta historia, no sin antes recordar que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen y por supuesto a mi amor, esthefybautista. Besos y nos leemos pronto.**

**CAPÍTULO 12 MI NOMBRE SERÁ LEYENDA.**

-**¿Mamá, eres tú?**

Su pequeño, su hijo, aquel que había abandonado nada más nacer, esperando que tuviera una vida mejor que la de un bastardo, la razón por la cual había dejado todo y había partido en esa misión suicida. Su hijo la estaba mirando, con esos ojos azules que había heredado de ella, una mirada cargada de miedo al haber vivido tantos meses en cautiverio, bajo el dominio de la diosa oscura.

Poco a poco, sus pasos la fueron llevando hacia el altar donde reposaba Tommen, sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado. No había pensado qué iba a decirle al pequeño cuando lo encontrara, cómo iba a excusarle su falta, su abandono. Ni siquiera imaginaba que el niño la reconocería como madre, estaba completamente trastornada por la situación y a la vez se moría por abrazar a ese hijo al que había renunciado tantos años atrás.

Finalmente llegó junto a él, y lo miró con todo el amor que le tenía guardado.

-"Soy yo, pequeño"

-**Viniste a buscarme, ella dijo que no lo harías, que no me querías lo suficiente.**

**-**"Puede que no me haya ganado el puesto a la mejor madre del mundo, pero siempre te he querido, iría al fin del mundo a buscarte si me necesitaras."

-**Lo sé, Cercei me dijo por qué te fuiste, no querías que yo sufriera igual que tú.**

Emma se abrazó a su hijo con fuerza mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas de pura felicidad. Había imaginado mil escenarios posibles ante un reencuentro con él, pero ese era perfecto, su hijo no la odiaba. Debía agradecerle a su hermana que le hablara de ella a Tommen, que no hubiese dejado que el odio consumiera el corazón de su pequeño.

-"Bueno, ahora todo es distinto, yo soy distinta y si tú lo deseas me encantaría que vinieras conmigo, aunque entendería que quisieras quedarte con Cercei"

-**¿Por qué querría quedarme con ella?**

-"Porque su novia tiene un dragón"

Todo el grupo estaba atento a la conversación de madre e hijo y estallaron en carcajadas ante ese último comentario. Todos menos Cercei que se había puesto purpura y no sabía dónde mirar. Agradeció enormemente que Daenerys se la llevara fuera pues estaba a punto de estallar en cólera ante las insinuaciones del resto de renegados.

Una vez fuera del templo, la joven reina quiso excusarse por el comportamiento de su hermana ante la Daenerys mas la chica dragón se le adelantó.

-**Así que tu novia tiene un dragón.**

**-**"No hagas caso a mi hermana, es idiota"

-**Es idiota, pero su nombre será leyenda.**

**-**"Eso no quita que es idiota y ve cosas dónde no las hay"

-**¿Sabes? A Droghon no le importa compartirme contigo, le caes bien.**

**-**"¿Y eso a que viene?"

-**Viene a que le das muchas vueltas a las cosas, somos distintas y de mundos distintos, pero niégame que te sientes bien a mi lado y me estarás mintiendo.**

Cercei iba a replicar, cuando los labios de la joven Targaryen se posaron en los suyos, robándole un beso.

-**Ahora dime que no te ha gustado.**

-"…"

-**Eso me parecía.**

Con una sonrisa, Daenerys volvió a besarla y esta vez, el beso fue completamente correspondido. Agua y Fuego unidos creando una armonía completamente perfecta. Solo se separaron con el carraspeo de Emma que acababa de salir junto al resto de renegados del templo. En sus brazos llevaba a Tommen que la miraba completamente admirado y de la mano, a la reina elfa, cuya sonrisa parecía no tener fin.

Emma iba a hablar para burlarse de su recta hermana cuando sonó una explosión que les hizo ponerse en guardia. Creyendo que no había terminado todo y que tendrían que luchar una vez más, Emma depositó a su hijo con cuidado en el suelo y blandió una vez más a Hielo, esperando que apareciera el enemigo. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver ante ellos a una mujer, completamente hermosa, de cabellos rubios, mirada azul penetrante, su vestido, también azul como el cielo, estaba decorado con pequeños brillantes en forma de copos de nieve, toda ella resplandecía y provocaba serenidad. Ante ellos estaba la diosa de la luz, la diosa del invierno.

Mirando a Ema con amor, se dirigió a ella, su voz era dulce y armoniosa, como una bella canción.

-**Hija mía, lo lograste, siempre supe que lo lograrías.**

-"¿Quién sois vos?"

-**He tenido muchos nombres, yo soy luz, soy hielo, soy la diosa luminosa, la diosa del invierno… Yo soy Elsa y soy tu madre.**

**-**"¿Mi madre? Eso no es posible"

-**Si lo es, fuiste concebida para destruir el mal y lo has hecho, te has ganado el derecho a portar la espada del invierno, de llamarte hija mía. Mas no eres diosa, eres mortal, ese el precio a pagar para que la oscuridad no te encontrara.**

-"Entonces, la espada es mía"

-**Es tuya mientras la uses para el bien. Ahora, antes de irme, quiero otorgaros un presente, algo preciado.**

-"¿Qué más vas a darnos? Vencimos, podemos ser felices"

-**No completamente, no mientras sobre el alma de la reina que te ha entregado su corazón pesa un deseo que pude escuchar y estoy dispuesta a conceder.**

Todos miraron a Regina en ese momento. La reina estaba conmocionada pues la diosa había escuchado sus súplicas. ¿Sería posible que le concediera aquello que más anhelaba?

La diosa se dirigió a Regina, sonriéndole con ternura y comprensión.

-**Escucho lo que tu alma grita, Regina Mills, que te sea concedido. **

Ante esas palabras, un haz de luz suave envolvió a la reina elfa, y la fue transformando poco a poco. Cuando la luz se apagó, los cambios eran tan mínimos que apenas eran perceptibles, pero Regina si los sentía. Era humana, era mortal. Podía vivir junto a Emma sin temor a perderla con los años y ella vivir eternamente, condenada sin su amor.

Emma se le acercó, intentando entender que había deseado tan ardientemente su amada, mas cuando llegó junto a ella no pudo hablar puesto que la morena se lanzó a sus labios completamente feliz.

-**Emma, soy mortal, soy humana. Nada me impide amarte con todo mi ser ahora.**

-"¿Ese era tu deseo? ¿Ser mortal?"

-**Ser inmortal era una maldición, imagina vivir la eternidad sin ti Emma, no podría soportarlo.**

Entendiendo por fin la magnitud de los sentimientos de la bella morena, Emma no pudo hacer más que estremecerse, y besar con fuerza a esa mujer que en cierto modo había cambiado todo su mundo.

-"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

-**No lo sé, quizás podemos empezar por reconstruir los reinos que han caído y después simplemente buscar más aventuras, tienes que hacer honor a la gran leyenda que será tu nombre.**

**UN AÑO MÁS TARDE**

La reconstrucción de las Aguas fue más rápido de lo que habían previsto. La ayuda de Droghon con las actividades más pesadas aceleró el proceso y, rápidamente Cercei volvía a ser reina y a tener un reino que gobernar. Daenerys decidió quedarse en las Aguas, a pesar de ser hija del fuego, ya que retornar a ese reino era recordar el dolor de su pueblo, ahora podía amar a un nuevo pueblo, y junto a Cercei había encontrado el hogar que ansiaba desde que era niña.

El bosque oscuro, pronto recuperó su esplendor, a pesar de la decepción y la tristeza de los elfos al ver que su reina había escogido una vida mortal.

La estancia de los elfos con los renegados, había abierto los ojos de ese anciano pueblo ante la sociedad. No podían seguir despreciando a todas las criaturas que no eran de su raza pues, a la hora de la verdad, los habían acogido, alimentado y protegido, les habían dado un hogar cuando ellos habían perdido el suyo pero, por encima de todo, les habían dado una lección de humildad difícil de olvidar.

Regina decidió nombrar como rey de los elfos a Hood, por la simple razón de que llevaba la sangre de ambas razas y, por lo tanto, podía empezar una nueva era en la que humanos y elfos se sintieran iguales y en las mismas condiciones. A pesar de que se sintió abrumado por dicha responsabilidad, Hood aceptó y descubrió que, dejando de lado su odio, podía llegar a hacer grandes cosas.

Flint, Ruby y Kilian volvieron al bosque de los renegados como héroes, con mil historias que contar y sobre todo, la certeza de que esa aventura les había cambiado las vidas.

En cuanto a Emma y Regina, de ellas no se sabía nada desde que las Aguas fue reconstruida. Se marcharon junto con Tommen sin decir adiós, solo dejaron una nota asegurando que su hogar era el mundo entero y que volverían en algún momento.

¿Qué había sido de ellos? Las echaban de menos, pero sabían que estaban a salvo. Llegaban de vez en cuando noticias de grandes hazañas y gestas imposibles que llevaban la firma de Emma Swan.

Sin duda alguna, ella que había sido bastarda, que había sido una chica sin nombre, ella había conseguido llegar a los libros de historia, había conseguido escribir su nombre entre los dioses.

Ella había logrado que su nombre fuese leyenda.

**FIN**

**Bueno, llegó el final de este fic, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Nos leemos pronto.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni ouat ni goth ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es de mi completa invención.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi petita, al grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi morena, a Natalia y a mi manager adorada.**

**Está especialmente dedicado a esthefybautista, mi princesa, mi todo, la quiero con locura. Espero que mis palabras te hagan sonreír amor pues hasta que te tenga entre mis brazos es lo único que puedo darte. Te quiero.**

**Este capítulo extra es un poco diferente a los otros, está escrito desde el punto de vista de Regina y es un flashback de lo que pasó en el bosque antes de que se enfrentaran a la diosa oscura, espero que os guste.**

**Sin más agradeceros vuestro apoyo y espero que nos sigamos leyendo pronto. Leed a franchiulla, my dark queen y esthefybautista. Besos y a hasta pronto.**

**EPÍLOGO: NOCHE DE AMOR**

Esa mirada, esos ojos azules que me habían trastornado desde el primer momento, estaba segura de que la amaba con fuerza, de una manera casi imposible para un elfo. Era tan dulce, tan hermosa. Mi alma gritaba que quería ser suya mas me aterraba la idea de no ser suficiente para ella, como elfa jamás había conocido la necesidad de entregarme físicamente a alguien y con Emma esa necesidad era cada vez más creciente, más abrumadora.

Le expliqué mi deseo con miedo, miedo a que se negara y aún más miedo a que aceptara. ¿Sería capaz de amarla como merecía?

Su respuesta, tan inocente me sacó una sonrisa, nunca había estado con una mujer, ella también tenía miedo. ¿Cómo explicarle que en ese momento mi alma estaba completa? Sus dulces besos me dejaban sin aliento, me dejaban sedienta, deseosa de más, no podía dejar de besarla, me sentía vacía sin sus labios en los míos.

Poco a poco, con delicadeza y una ternura infinita, sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, deshaciéndose de mis ropas y dejándome expuesta y desnuda. Por un momento se apoderó de mí la vergüenza y quise cubrirme, mas ella no me lo permitió, completamente extasiada con mi desnudez. Pude leer en su mirada la admiración profunda que sentía, el amor que me profesaba y mi corazón amenazaba con escaparse de mi pecho.

Ella fue guiando mis manos, para poder descubrirla, en ese momento quise memorizar cada detalle de su cuerpo, su aroma me embriagaba los sentidos, besé una vez más esos labios rosados que me habían llevado a la locura mientras, lentamente, me deshice de sus raídas ropas y pude contemplar la increíble belleza de Emma Swan en todo su esplendor.

Nuestras mejillas estaban ruborizadas mas el deseo era más fuerte que nuestros miedos. Esa noche seríamos una y, si el futuro nos deparaba el peor de los destinos, siempre tendríamos nuestra noche de amor gravada en nuestras almas.

Sus labios empezaron a recorrerme, provocando en mí un hormigueo de sensaciones completamente nuevas y maravillosas. Con cada beso que depositaba sobre mi piel, esta se encendía y ardía, todo mi interior ardía, esperando ser calmado por sus besos, sus manos.

Se echó sobre mí y pude notar su piel en contacto con la mía. Todos mis miedos se esfumaron y en mi mente una sola certeza, quería ser suya eternamente, pasara lo que pasara.

Sus manos me exploraron con ternura y deseo, no hubo rincón que no fuese explorado, que no fuese amado por sus dulces manos, por sus labios sedientos. Provocando en mi pequeños gritos cuando acariciaba zonas más sensibles, cuando sentía la humedad de su lengua sobre mi piel. Todas esas atenciones tan perfectas me fueron humedeciendo como jamás pensé que podía llegar a hacerlo. Ella me tumbó suavemente sobre la hierba, estaba fría mas no me importó porque su calor me estaba encendiendo como jamás creí que podría llegar a hacerlo.

Atrapó mis labios en un dulce beso, un beso cargado de sentimientos profundos y me susurró

**-"Majestad, puede que te haga un poco de daño, si quieres que pare solo tienes que decírmelo"**

Asentí, sabía que quería cuidarme, protegerme, que la primera vez suele ser dolorosa y agradecí su atención, pero estaba completamente segura de esa entrega completa y no pensaba dar marcha atrás. La amaba y quería demostrárselo con todo mi ser.

Ante mi consentimiento, ella volvió a besarme mientras dirigía sus dedos a mi sexo, lo fue acariciando provocando en mí, espasmos de placer, quería más muchísimo más, y se lo hice saber moviendo mis caderas buscando su contacto.

Poco a poco, con mucha suavidad para no herirme más de lo necesario, sus dedos se adentraron en mí, rompiendo esa barrera que nos separaba y haciéndome suya, haciéndonos una por completo. Dolió y quise gritar mas no quería que ella parase, no quería asustarla. La besé con fuerza para ahogar los gritos que nacían en mi garganta, hasta que el dolor desapareció y me llenó una sensación de calor que no había sentido nunca antes. Mientras ella se movía en mi interior, escalofríos de placer recorrían mi cuerpo. Mis gritos ya no podía callarlos con sus labios, mis gemidos se iban haciendo cada vez más largos y profundos hasta que finalmente, mirándola a los ojos, estallé de placer llegando al clímax.

Ella se tumbó sobre mí, agotada, mientras mi corazón buscaba volver a su ritmo normal. Podía notar su cálido aliento sobre mi piel y sus dedos dibujando en mi vientre figuras sin nombre, ambas en silencio, sin querer romper la magnitud de ese momento.

Finalmente ella empezó a regalarme tiernos besos por mi cuello, mis mejillas, mis labios. Cuando llegó a mi oído me susurró que me amaba, provocando que mi corazón quisiese escapar de mi pecho una vez más.

Perdí mi vista en el infinito, pensando, recordando una larga vida vacía y sin sentido. Ahora todo encajaba, todo tenía su razón de ser.

Yo había nacido para amar a Emma Swan e iba a amarla durante toda la eternidad. Éramos una sola persona, me había entregado a ella por completo y, por primera vez en más de mil años, era completamente feliz.

**Fin del epílogo.**

**Este capítulo lo escribí porque me pareció importante adentrarnos en los sentimientos de Regina en esa primera vez. Espero que os haya gustado. Sin más decir que este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a mi manager y que espero que nos leamos muy pronto.**


End file.
